After All
by maybe-its-destiny
Summary: After sharing one kiss aboard Titanic, Jack and Rose don't meet until four years later when Rose is married to Cal but as they raise their families they cannot stop how they feel for each other. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, now I'm through with There You'll Be I thought I would post my new story After All. Its quite a lot different to the other stuff I have written. It begins with Jack and Rose on the deck singing 'Come Josephine...' after dinner and after been to the steerage party. I hope you like it, let me know what you think.**

The air on the deck was cool and biting. The stars overhead were marvellous and bright. The hype of the mood was on fire from the dancing and music from third class. Seventeen year old Rose Dewitt Bukater had never felt so alive in her entire life. She had for once experienced what life could be like outside of her world and dare she admit she had developed a taste for it. She dreaded reaching the entrance of first class. Twenty year old artist Jack Dawson walked beside her, he too was exhausted and giddy from the nights events.

The pair had met just twenty four hours before at the stern on the ship. Rose had been ready and willing to end her life when Jack had pulled her back and convinced her to live instead ultimately he had saved her life and this morning when she had awoke she had been grateful Jack Dawson had been there to save her.

Their day had been spent walking along deck and talking of their dreams and the places where Jack had visited in his lifetime since his parents had passed away in a house fire in the summer of 1910. He was alone in the world and Rose couldn't help but feel for him. His talents was art and that afternoon as he had opened his portfolio to her she had been simply stunned by his work.

Rose's fiancé thirty year old Caledon Hockley of Hockley steel had invited Jack along to dinner, mostly to humour himself rather than paint Jack as a hero but Jack had turned the table and amused them all with his talk of making life count. Rose had made a toast and as Jack had glanced at her, she had felt a spark she had never felt before.

After dinner, Jack had taken Rose below decks to his world where she had met many different people from different cultures and nationalities. His world was so different from hers. She had danced without a care in the world with Jack. She was sure if Cal found out he would try to put her back in her place but she hadn't thought of that right now.

Jack's suit jacket hung over her shoulders shielding her from the cold. She could feel Jack's gaze on her every few seconds and had turned to smile at him.

Still in high sprits from the nights dancing, Rose began to sing a song which was popular the year before.

'Come Josephine in my flying machine and its up we go…up we go.' She sang sweetly, Jack too joined in slightly off key but carried on nevertheless. 'Balance yourself like a bird on a beam. In the air she goes! There she goes! Up, up, a little bit higher, Oh! My! The moon is on fire.'

The first class entrance loomed and as quickly as it had come, Rose's hyperactive mood disappeared. A small smile fell on her face as she knew she would have to return, that the happiness of tonight would only last for just a few more short seconds. Jack sensed her dread. Rose turned to Jack and slid his jacket from her shoulders and handed it back to him.

'I don't want to go back.' She confessed smiling a little. She thought of a reason, any reason she could think of to prolong her return to reality. Turning her attention to the beautiful starlit sky she instantly became lost at the sight. 'Look, its so beautiful. So vast and endless.'

Jack came beside her and gazed at the sky himself.

'My crowd. They think they're giants they're not even dust in God's eye.'

'You know there's been a mistake. You got mailed to the wrong address.' Jack smirked and Rose broke into laughter. 'I did didn't I?'

Moments later a shooting star swept across the sky. 'Look a shooting star.' Rose exclaimed, pointing.

'Wow that was a long one. You know what pops used to tell me? That every time you saw one it was a soul going to heaven.'

'I like that. Are we supposed to wish on it?' Rose asked and turned her head to face Jack, not knowing just how close they had become since spotting the shooting star.

'What would you wish for?' Jack gazed down into Rose's eyes. He could feel the tiny contact between them. Rose gazed back and took a look at his face and his lips. She wondered for a split second what it would be like to kiss him. She then smiled and awakened herself from the unreal moment she had just been in.

'Something I can't have.'

The air turned slightly awkward and Rose felt discomfort. Her reply had obviously indicated she wanted Jack. She began to take quick steps to the first class entrance in an attempt to walk away from the new situation.

'Goodnight Jack.'

Within seconds she had disappeared, gone back to her world leaving Jack alone once again. He called after her but she never returned, he thought of following her but he was at loss of what to say. All he knew was she was a beautiful woman he wished to become well acquainted with. Her passion for her dreams was outstanding. He could imagine her being a woman who would love a man with all of her heart and soul.

Jack bowed his head and took small hesitant steps back to his berth knowing only darkness and loneliness awaited him.

Inside the B Deck hallway, Rose could feel her heart thumping against her chest. She felt alive just like a seventeen year old girl should. Her hands were noticeably shaking. She took one glance at her gaudy, expensive engagement ring and began to giggle hysterically. Tonight, she had danced with a man she barely knew, he had held her body close to his and she had defied her family and society and she had to admit to herself, it felt good. Settling herself against a wall, she rolled her head backwards before glancing back to the entrance where she had entered through. She had heard Jack's calls to her but she had chose to ignore them. Taking one last deep breathe, she pulled out a few pins and freed her hair. She instinctively broke into a run back through the entrance and back down the deck she and Jack had walked on.

'Jack. She called a few times but a reply failed to return. She picked up her pace and found the third class entrance. There she found the shadow of a man, slowly strolling.

'Jack.' She called.

The figure halted and turned and Rose's face broke into a smile as she realised it was him.

'Rose.' Was all he said as he frowned, confused to why she had followed him. Her face became serious, realising she would now not know what to do or say. Nervously, she wrung her hands.

'Jack…I…don't know why…'

'I didn't ask why you're here.'

Rose gazed at his lips and shuddered from the cold. Jack placed his jacket around her shoulders and as his knuckles grazed her, he felt something he had never felt before. He gazed into her eyes once more before leaning forward and grazing her lips with his just once.

He awaited a bad reaction but instead she simply smiled a sweet smile.

'I called after you.' Jack confessed.

'I know. I ignored them at first.' Rose bowed her head, feeling slight guilt.

'Oh, why?'

'I don't know. Maybe I feared this to happen.'

Jack raised his brows and exhaled a little. 'And now it has happened?'

'I fear nothing, Jack.'

Taking her hands in his, he gently kissed her face and her cheek before kissing her lips. Their heartbeats quickened and everything else seemed to dissolve away. This was their moment and only theirs. Neither would experience that sort of magic for a long time to come.

**A/N: The idea from this chapter came from when I read James Camerons original script which had Rose running after Jack after the Shooting Star scene but she found Lovejoy not Jack. The chapter after this takes place four years later when Rose is married to Cal and a few other surprises. So please review if you like :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**The comments I had for this was amazing. Thanks so much, anyway here's part two. Its pretty much four years later and explains itself. **

**Santa Monica**

**September 12****th**** 1916**

The air was warm and humid and the sky was clear. The park bench loomed just a few feet away and she could finally rest her legs and take a small rest. Taking a seat, Rose smiled blissfully. It was quiet and peaceful, the opposite of what her life had been recently. Feeling a small tug on her hand, Rose turned to her three year old daughter Elizabeth or 'Lizzie' as Rose called her.

'Its too warm.' She complained pulling off her lemon hat which had shielded her face from the sun.

'I know Lizzie. I'm hot too sweetie.' Rose sympathized, feeling the heat too.

Glancing around the park it was almost empty. A few mothers sat a few feet away chatting while their children played with a ball. The mothers chatted together happily as if they had been friends for years and perhaps they had even though their children seemed to be very young. One woman had glanced at Rose several times and Rose had assumed the group of women were talking about her.

Suddenly the ball the children had been playing with went flying past Lizzie, breaking Rose's trail of though.

'I'll catch it mommy.' Lizzie chased the ball, giggling with her hair flowing wildly as she ran. Taking a look back at the woman, she seem to look at Rose almost disgusted. Was it because they had seen her photo in the newspapers and knew who she was? Because she would become a single mother at just twenty? Or simply because her little girl was chasing a ball?

Sighing, Rose picked up her skirts and chased after her adventurous daughter.

'Lizzie.' She called. Seeing her daughter in the corner of the park, the ball was forgotten and her daughter was with a tall and lithe man giggling.

'Mommy, look.' Lizzie indicated to a drawing of the front of the park. It was a lovely drawing.

'I'm so sorry is my daughter bothering you?' Rose shook her head, knowing what Lizzie was like. She was the opposite of her father. She glanced up at the tall blonde man, assuming he was the artist. The mans face seemed to change to pure shock as Rose's eyes met him. She frowned, vaguely recognising him.

'Hello. He smiled, his voice familiar.

Oh God. Jack Dawson. Rose felt a sense of awkwardness overcome her as she realised where she had known his from. It had been over four years since they had last seen each other. Rose scanned his face.

'Hello Mr Dawson.'

'Hey Rose--Dewitt Bukater right?' Jack struggled the remember her unusual name and Rose smiled remembering the night they had met, then too he hadn't quite understood her moniker. Rose felt slight discomfort for a moment.

'Actually, its Rose Hockley.' Rose corrected him.

Wiping his charcoaled hands down his navy pants, Jack nodded. 'Oh, so you married--Cal isn't it?'

'Yes'

Jack's eyes widened. His eyes wondered to the child with Rose and immediately saw the resemblance to Cal. She was just a toddler but she had long jet black curls obviously from her father. She had inherited Rose's eyes, nose and lips but her skin tone was tanned like her father. She bore a striking resemblance to her mother and was a very beautiful child.

'So would you like to be drawn?' Jack broke into a smile and saw the child's face immediately beam.

'If that is alright Rose?' Jack turned to Rose and she smiled.

'Of course. Now Lizzie, be a good girl for Jack.' Rose warned her daughter, who scrambled onto a bench nearby.

'I must warn you Jack, she is a terrible fidget. Nothing hold her attention for long.'

'Hey I'm used to it. I've had kids pick their nose in front of me before.' They both broke into laughter. 'Why don't you sit with her Rose?'

Rose burst into laughter once again, thinking Jack was joking. 'I am nothing special to draw.'

'You are. Come on Rose. Your daughter will love it. You're both beautiful.' Jack assured her, trying to step lightly knowing she was now a married lady.

Rose could feel her face turning a shade of red. Her face fell deadly serious at Jack's comment. Jack noticed her expression.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Its just it gets past a certain point in your life when beauty doesn't matter anymore. I haven't been told I was beautiful since before Lizzie was born.' Rose bowed her head. It was true. The last time she had been told she was beautiful had been her wedding day, or perhaps her baby shower when her mother had told her she was 'glowing'.

'Your husband never tells you how beautiful you are?' Jack was surprised, he expected more from Caledon Hockley. He sensed Rose's discomfort with the question. 'Well you are beautiful Rose. You may have become a mother since we met last but you haven't changed a bit.'

Pulling out a blank sheet of paper, Jack motioned for Rose to sit on the bench beside her daughter.

'Mommy, look at the pretty flowers.' Lizzie gazed in awe at the poppies in the field beside them. The field seemed endless in the distance and was filled with ruby red poppies.

Leaning over the wall, Jack gently picked one from the field and handed it to the little girl. Lizzie took it put the flower to her nose to smell the soft scent.

'What's the magic words, sweetie?' Rose raised her eyebrows at her daughter, knowing she had forgot her manners.

'Oh. Thank you.' She smiled sweetly and Jack felt his heart melt for the child.

Sharpening his charcoal with a small knife, Jack set to work. The lines he created flowed brilliantly. The drawing he created was perfect. A mother smiling proudly as her young daughter clutched a poppy in her left hand and her mother's finger in her right.

'Your work really is amazing.' Rose gazed at the image he had created. She looked so happy and at ease. She felt worthy for the first time in a long time.

'Can we keep it mommy?' Lizzie asked, tugging at her mothers skirts.

'Of course. How much, Jack? Ten cents?' Rose remembered his price.

'Um No. I don't want money, seeing the little girl smile is enough for me.' Jack smiled.

'Thank you.'

'Well I come here most days. I love it here, so peaceful.' Jack told Rose, hoping to see her again sometime soon.

Rose inhaled deeply and the soft late summer breeze overcame her. 'Yes. Lizzie loves the pond too, she feeds the swans.'

Jack laughed as he gazed down to Lizzie, then to Rose. The late afternoon sun beat down and Rose seemed to look more heavenly than he had remembered. She hadn't changed, not much at all. Her hair was a little longer, almost past her waist and she had lost a little weight other than that she was still the same Rose.

'Will you be here tomorrow?' Jack inquired. He wondered where Rose's husband was and what he would think if he knew his wife was with him.

'Maybe.' Rose smiled, teasing a little. Jack smiled. He would like to see her again, it was good to see a friendly face around here.

'I better be going. My cook will have dinner almost ready.' Rose began to walk away but Lizzie was hesitant. 'Come on darling.'

Jack knew he should probably be leaving too. 'Well I guess I'll see you around, or maybe here tomorrow.'

Rose nodded. 'Yes. Goodbye Jack and thank you.'

Jack wiped his dirty hands down his jeans and held out his hand, calmly Rose shook it.

'Goodbye Rose.'

'Bye Jack.' Lizzie's voice came and she waved a little herself. Jack waved too, and watched them until their figures disappeared into the crowds of the park.

Sighing, Jack began to collect together his belongings. Business had been good today he had made five dollars but the highlight of his day was to meet Rose again. She was someone he had never expected to see again in his life. After their kiss on Titanic, Rose had never contacted him again and Cal's manservant Lovejoy had kept them parted. When the ship had hit an iceberg, Jack himself had almost died. He had lost his friends Tommy and Fabrizio so he had found himself thinking he had little reason to live but he fought on and when the ship had sunk, he had found a piece of debris and clung to that for what had seemed like hours. A lifeboat had collected him and on Carpathia, he had tried to look for Rose, just for a clue as to if she had survived or not. He was not allowed in first class to find out such information, so it wasn't until June of 1912 that Jack had known for certain Rose had lived. He had been in New York working on a fish market when he had picked up the newspaper with the headline which had assured him Rose was alive and well. 'Steel Tycoon Hockley marries Rose Dewitt Bukater.' The picture which had accompanied the headline had been of Rose in her large wedding gown, her face beaming. For some reason, Jack had cut out the image of Rose and kept it in his wallet, but he had never taken it out since the day he had put it in.

-

It was just after three thirty when Jack had thought of packing up. Business had been booming today for he had made seven dollars. He beamed happily knowing tonight he could eat a proper meal and not have to worry about where tomorrows meal would come from either. His dark blonde hair fell into his eyes as he arranged some money around in his wallet. Digging, he found the folded up image of Rose from the paper all those years ago, sighing he placed it back in, not fully knowing why he had kept it. Shaking his head, he ran his dirty fingers through his hair. He couldn't wait to have a bath, he felt as though he hadn't washed in years. Folding together, his portfolio, Jack cocked his head to the side and was surprised by who was in his line of sight.

'Rose?' He asked, surprised. He thought he wouldn't see her again, or for a long time. She was there dressed in a navy dress and her hair was pinned up. Her daughter wasn't with her and she had a huge smile on her face.

'Hello again.' She smiled.

'What brings you here?' He asked, sitting on the bench and indicating for her to join him, hesitantly she did.

'Lizzie is out with her nanny so I have some time to kill.' Rose admitted. 'I have no friends around here Jack. I don't really fit in.' She confessed, she felt he was someone she could really speak to, she always had.

'Neither do I Rose. I sit here day after day drawing pictures of people I don't know. I have very little life, but its what I enjoy most.'

Rose nodded and smiled. 'So how much have you made today? The weather has been lovely.'

'Seven dollars Rose. Seven dollars. One man gave me a full dollar. I feel rich.' He beamed, knowing that seven dollars to Rose was like rabbit food, nothing.

'Really? Seven dollars? You're getting better Jack. Maybe one day I'll be buying a Dawson painting from a huge gallery somewhere.' Rose laughed.

'I can dream Rose. I'm not that good.' He lowered his head, knowing he would never be a famous artist, but he had talent, he knew that. He also knew he couldn't sit here year after year drawing in the same park he had for the last two years. 'It's good to be able to know that dinner is sorted for the next three days. At least I can splash out a little now and buy some good food. Some day I only make 50 cents but that's mostly in the winter. I had another job as a waiter down at the café in town but I gave it up when summer came, I can make my living drawing alone.'

Rose loved how honest he was, there were no cover-ups with Jack, he was a straight talker and she liked it. 'So you don't know some days where you're next meal will come from?'

'No. Some days I've been starving but summers good. I haven't ate good food for about a month when I earned around five dollars.'

Rose shook her head, glad she would never have to live like that. Jack was poor, but he seemed to survive well. Rose had no lower opinion of him because of his social status, she never had done. She believed everyone was equal.

'Would you like to eat with me Rose? I was just packing away I'm famished.'

Rose thought for a minute, how could she allow him to take her to dinner?

'No, but maybe you'd like to join Lizzie and I for dinner at my house. I have a brilliant cook who will certainly cook anything you wish for.'

Jack's face beamed, he had most certainly not expected her to suggest anything like she had done and Rose herself felt pleased, she would have adult company for a change.

'That would be -- strange.' Jack thought for a moment. 'Isn't your husband at home?' Jack asked, not wishing to cause trouble.

Rose's face paled a little. 'Oh no, he isn't. Please I beg of you don't mention Cal in front of Lizzie.' Rose begged, not wishing to give him a reason why.

'Oh sure. Then yes I would love to come.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I am back to complete this story. It hasnt been updated since early 2009 when I wrote the entire story but lost it because my computer crashed so I lost faith in it until recently when I decided to rewrite it. The first two chapters are already up so it just continues from there. Its a pretty long story, I have already completed it just been waiting to post it. Please tell me what you think of it and if anything needs changing then please let me know. I havent wrote in a while so dont know if I have lost my touch. Reviews greatly appreciated :)**

_September 13th__ 1916_

_Santa Monica_

Rose's house was on a beautiful street where each house seems to stand on its own little hill like royalty. There were trees literally everywhere. The living room was the first room when entering the house. The room was filled with very lively furniture. Comfortable, tan leather couches, colourful rugs over the bare wood floor, and a large display case with pictures and books. The dining room was to the left of the living room and the kitchen to the right. The stairs were wooden and curved to the next level of the house. Up the stairs were four bedrooms, one was Rose's, one was Lizzie's and the other two sat empty. She had occupied the house for three months, it was somewhat large for Rose and her daughter but it was paid for by Cal. In the divorce settlement, Rose was entitled to none of his money although he had reluctantly agreed to support Rose and his daughter. He had also employed a cook, a nanny and a housekeeper. It was a large house, although nothing compared to size of her home in Philadelphia, in fact the house was considered small in comparison to the others in her street.

The opulence of Rose's home had simply stunned Jack; once again he was reminded of his place in society. Dinner was served at seven, and the table was alive with conversation. Lizzy was very taken by Jack, and through dinner Rose thought of the night on Titanic four years before, when Jack had dined with her and her crowd. In those four years, Jack had changed very little physically, his hair was slightly shorter, and his skin more tanned, in short he was still a very attractive man.

After dinner, Rose took Lizzy to bed. Tucking her daughter in her small bed, Rose carefully lit a small oil lamp on the cabinet beside her. The moon shone brightly through the large window and Lizzy gazed at it tiredly. Stroking her daughters black curls, Rose gently placed a kiss on her head. This brought Lizzy's attention back to her mother. Tears welled in her eyes; she thought of her father, she had not seen him for three months. Did he not love her anymore? Her innocent mind thought.

'Goodnight sweetie.' Rose smiled gently to her daughter. The oil lamp casting an orange glow in the room. Her daughter's face was so beautiful, and Rose could not remember what life was like not being a mother. The tears in Lizzy's eyes sparkled. 'What's wrong?' Rose stroked her hair tenderly.

'When will Daddy be here to tuck me into bed?' The question hit Rose like a train. She closed her eyes, and took a small intake of breathe knowing that she would have to lie to her daughter. Cal would not be there to see his daughter to bed, he had left Rose to contend which her daughters questions without a second thought, and she could feel anger burning towards her husband.

'Soon darling. He will be here.' A tear rolled down Lizzy's cheek and Rose's heart broke. How could Cal not wish to be here with his daughter? She was just a child. A child she thought was conceived out of love. Collecting herself together, Rose stood from the bed and rearranged her skirts. 'Lizzy, don't cry for your father.' she said, snapping a little. She immediately regretted it, not wanting to instil any sort of hatred into her daughter.

Sitting upright, Lizzy pulled her shoulder length hair to one side and began to innocently play with the end of her plait. 'Does he not love us anymore?'

Rose bent beside her daughter and took both of her small hands in her own. 'Yes he loves you, just like I do darling.' Rose could feel the hatred for her husband building inside her. How could he just leave his child, she needed a father.

Lizzy nodded slightly, still weeping. Taking her daughter in her arms, Rose gently rocked her body back and forth just as she did when she was a baby and she would nurse her to sleep. She fought tears herself, how could she lie to her daughter? But she knew she had to, she couldn't hurt her daughter, how could she tell Lizzy her father doesn't love her, and never did. It was impossible.

Glancing at the small clock on the mantelpiece, Jack took another sip of his tea. 9.15pm. Small and hesitant footsteps slowly descended the stairs and he turned his head slightly to see Rose. Immediately he stood, shoving his hands in his pockets. Slowly she came to face him, and then it was obvious she was crying. Tears stained her cheeks. 'I'm sorry.' She apologized quietly. Not quite knowing what to do, Jack immediately placed his arms around her body. She offered no resistance and simply let him hold her. He shushed her and gently stroked her hair, the same fiery red it was years before. After a few moments, Rose moved away from his embrace and wiped her face.

'Are you alright?' Jack asked, a little hesitantly. He had no idea why she had been reduced to tears after the evening had been full of laughter. Rose did not answer right away, she went to the drinks cabinet in the living room and poured herself and Jack a glass of wine. He said nothing as she handed it to him; she just gazed at her movement, her face, her hair – everything about her which captivated him.

'Jack, do you know the real reason why my husband isn't here?' She asked, it was a rhetorical question, she knew Jack did not know the reason. 'No I don't.' Slightly hesitantly, Jack seated himself beside Rose on the leather couch. Turning her face to him, a serious look fell over her face. 'Because he is divorcing me.' She gazed at Jack straight in the eye. It was the first time she had told anyone that fact. 'Divorce? Rose but why?' Jack came closer to Rose, he placed his right hand on her shoulder and Rose placed hers on top of his. The smallest contact from him caused feelings to stir which she believed to have been dead and buried, the feelings which she had felt as a seventeen year old girl. Jack's face was concerned, he could not believe Cal would divorce her, in society he thought divorce was seriously frowned upon.

'Because I never gave him a son.' Rose spoke truthfully. 'In the last four years I have lost two children and now I may not be able to conceive anymore.' The words fell from Rose's mouth, the words which she had repeated in her own mind for months driving her insane. She lowered her head, the reality of her own words hitting her. Immediately, Jack placed his arm around Rose in an attempt to comfort her in any way possible.

'And now my daughter cries every night before she sleeps, wanting her father, a father which doesn't love her and never did.' Rose sobbed, her body shook with anger. 'Oh Rose' was all Jack could say. Her body melted against his, he softly stroked her hair and Rose was surprised by how much she was comforted by him.

'How could he just leave his daughter, Lizzy is a beautiful child, she has done no wrong.' Jack touched Rose's face in an attempt to wipe away her tears.

'No, but Cal wanted a son and an heir. He never loved me; I was just the trophy wife and someone to bear his sons.' Rose said breathlessly. 'I conceived Lizzy on my wedding night; I was just seventeen when I gave birth to her alone. I knew little of what sex was, the idea was romanced in my head and I was a child myself.'

Jack had no idea of Rose's misery. He felt anger at Cal, the man who had kept him from contacting Rose on board the Titanic. If he had seen her, maybe he could have taken her away from the chains of upper class. They could have come to Santa Monica years before and done everything they had spoke of aboard Titanic.

'I thought of you the night I gave birth to Lizzy.' Rose confessed, her eyes meeting Jacks, a serious look fell over her face, and she became lost in his deep blue eyes. 'I held her in my arms and thought of you, of what you doing, where you were.' Rose smiled through her tears. 'But I knew I had to get you out of my head, because I had to be some sort of a mother to Lizzy and a wife to Cal.'

'Oh Rose. I thought of you endlessly since the night we kissed onboard. I thought of attempting to contact you, but Cal would have seen to it that I was kept away. I thought you were going to be happy with him. He could give you a good life.'

Rose shook her head violently. 'No, not once was I happy. I lived a pretend life. My mother has disowned me too; she is shamed that I will soon be a divorced woman. A young mother alone.'

'You will never be alone, Rose. You have Lizzy, and you have me now. I will always be here to help in whatever way I can.'

Taking Jack's words in, Rose nodded. She squeezed his hand slightly and he smiled that boyish smile at her. His gorgeous blue eyes sparkled in the dim light of the living room. She could feel some sort of tension between them.

'I'm glad we have met again, Rose. The day after we kissed aboard, I came to try and find you, but your manservant kept me away.' Jack confessed. 'I was going to tell you I had feelings for you.' Lowering his head, Jack laughed a little, realising now how ridiculous he sounded.

'And I returned those feelings Jack. That night was one of the best of my life.' Rose admitted unabashedly.

Exhaling air, Jack felt shocked. Rose was a stunning upper class lady who he had met twice but he knew the moment they kissed he had feelings for her, perhaps love? The whole room seemed to disappear; Rose was the only thing which held his attention. Her beautiful face and the full lips which curved into a smile.

'I still do have feelings for you, Rose.' Jack whispered. He knew how he felt, and wondered if the feelings ever went away. She felt like she was his soul mate, and that a strong force pulled him towards her. His palms were sticky and he felt somewhat nervous. For moments, they simply gazed into each other's eyes, feeling connected. Ever so slowly, Jack leaned towards Rose and inched towards her face his eyes not leaving hers until his mouth captured hers ever so slightly. Rose's eyes flickered closed, and she continued their kiss. Their bodies moved closer together and her hands ran down his back, as he touched her face gently and then her hair. It was like heaven, the tension which was present between them all night was finally released. The kiss felt different to the first time they had kissed, it was more passionate as if it had been something they had been waiting for all of this time. Neither remembered how they had climbed the stairs to Rose's bedroom, but they had. Lying in the bed, their hands explored each other's naked body. The experience was new to both of them. Jack had never been with a woman before, he felt emotions he had never felt before or even dreamt of in his life. As for Rose, even all of the nights with Cal had not prepared her for the experience of Jack making love to her. It was if she had gone to heaven and then returned. As they lay in each other's arms, Rose began to drift to sleep peacefully and happy for the first time in a long time. Jack lay with his eyes open, his arms wrapped around Rose's body, he smiled feeling a sense of belonging, and he glanced over to see her sleeping. Gently, he kissed her cheek. 'I love you.' He whispered, before settling himself to sleep. As he spoke those words, Rose's eyes flickered open wide, shining with unshed tears. Those three words she hadn't heard in such a long time, did he mean them? What did this mean now? Would they be together? Could he handle Rose and her daughter? Sighing heavily, Rose closed her eyes once again and awaited sleep to come to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews :) here is part four, please let me know what you think.**

_September 14__th__ 1913_

_Santa Monica_

The sunlight spilled through the large window in Rose's bedroom, causing Jack to squint heavily. He placed his right hand over his eyes in an attempt to shield the sun away. It looked like another beautiful day. Memories of the night before came rushing back to him. He and Rose had made love, been close and naked together. This day felt like the happiest one in his life. He didn't know what this meant for him and Rose. If she returned his love, or simply just had feelings for him. Stretching slightly, he found the bed empty. Squinting his eyes, he ran his fingers through his dishevelled hair and called out to Rose, with no reply. Pulling himself out of bed, he found his clothes scattered on the wooden floor. He found his pants and shirt and pulled them on, running his fingers through his hair once again in an attempt to neaten it but with no avail. He called to Rose again; leaving the room he checked the hallways before descending the stairs. He wondered where she had gone. He didn't know the time, but it wasn't after noon. The night before he had slept soundly knowing Rose was beside him, in his arms, he knew from that moment it was where he wanted to be forever. Smiling remembering the details from last night, Jack found himself in the living room. The glasses of wine which they had started to drink last night sat untouched on the coffee table. The wooden floors were cold against Jack's bare feet, and he wish he had found his boots to wear.

Entering the dining room, he called Rose once more. On the table sat a piece of paper with writing on, from a distance Jack guessed it was from Rose. Wondering to it slowly, he took a seat at the table they had all dined at the night before and read the note.

'_Jack, _

_I do not know how to begin to explain this to you, but I am sorry, those words I do mean. Last night was amazing, but I had to leave. You would have no life if you and I were involved in any sort of way. I have a child and I am not yet divorced. I don't want to hurt you. _

_Please understand my reasons._

_Rose Hockley.'_

The words were like a bullet to Jack's heart. She had gone? She had left him? To go where? The letter did not explain anything. Tears welled in Jack's eyes; the amount of pain he felt was indescribable. Angrily, he screwed the paper into a tiny ball and threw it across the room. He felt foolish for loving her, for thinking she had feelings for him too. How could she know how he felt, what was best for him. Try as he might, he could not bring himself to hate her, or think badly of her in any way, for last night they had shared each other's heart and soul. Now he knew just how meaningless it was to her. The whole house held her scent, and memories of the night before. The way they had kissed on the couch, for the first time in four years he had kissed her lips. God, how he had longed to do that, the years he had envisioned them kissing and then it had become a reality. How could she had just left? _Please understand my reasons, _she had written. How could he possibly understand? Lizzy was a gorgeous little girl, he never saw her as any sort of a barrier, or put off. Dejectedly Jack glanced around Rose's empty room. Even her wardrobe was bare, as was Lizzy's.

Jack's eyes were the window to a broken man, as tears fell from them rapidly. Glancing around he felt he did not know what to do, where to go. A photograph of Rose on the mantelpiece caught his eye and hesitantly he touched the glass which held the picture. It was Rose, smiling, dressed in an evening gown, her hair long and twisted into a sophisticated braid on top of her head. Anger built up inside Jack and he threw the photo frame, against the mantelpiece wall. The photograph of Rose fell out onto the wooden floor next to his feet. Absentmindedly, he knelt down and picked up the photograph. He folded it in half lengthways and shoved it into his pocket. Finding his boots, Jack wiped his face and brushed his hair away from his face. He needed to get out of the house, out of Santa Monica. He needed to get away from any reminders of Rose Hockley. Why he had taken the photograph he didn't know, it was something he wouldn't know for a long time.

_20__th__ June 1917_

_New York_

A small wail was heard from the far bedroom of Rose Bukater's New York apartment, just three days before she had given birth to a beautiful baby girl Olivia Grace Bukater. Rose had legally changed her surname to Bukater after her father once her divorce was finalised in January, she had also named her youngest daughter Bukater too, keeping Lizzy's surname as Hockley. The baby lay asleep peacefully in her mother's arms, and Rose could do nothing but stare at the miracle in awe. The year before she had been told by doctors in Philadelphia she would never be able to conceive a child, but here she was cradling her daughter. Lizzy was just as overjoyed to have a sister, and as she gently stroked the tiny blonde curls on Olivia's head she sang a song her mother had once taught her.

'Come Josephine, in my flying machine and its up she goes, up she goes.' Her voice was small and in tune. Rose smiled lovingly at her eldest daughter, who had been wonderful with her younger sister. The song which she sang was one she and Jack had sang aboard the Titanic just before they had shared their first kiss. The memory was still very much fresh in her mind, even though it was now over five years ago. After the initial shock of learning she was pregnant wore off, Rose had embraced her second pregnancy. Jack Dawson did not know of her whereabouts, or that he had given her a beautiful child, but she was grateful to him.

'She is so small Mommy.' Lizzy pointed out to her mother. Her hands touching Olivia's tiny fingers, as if examining them all, her large green eyes were curious, as she could not keep her eyes away from her sister.

'I know darling, you were once this size. She will grow into a big girl like you, Liz.' Rose assured her. She adjusted the blanket around Olivia, and slowly, as if disturbed by her mother's movement, she blinked her tiny blue eyes open, the eyes she had obviously inherited from her father and gave a small yawn, her tiny body stretched beneath the blanket and she gazed upward at her mother. Rose touched her tiny button nose, feeling her baby soft skin.

'Mom, does Olivia not have a daddy? Like I don't.' Lizzy asked, ever so innocently. The question brought tears to Rose's eyes. Removing her right hand from beneath Olivia, she gently touched Lizzy's jet black curls, the curls she had inherited from her mother.

'Oh, my dear girl. Both you and Olivia are my children, and no one else's. I love you both dearly and equally and that will never change, my darling.' The answer was enough for Lizzy, as she gently kissed her mother's cheek and stroked Olivia's tiny face one last time before falling to sleep beside her mother.

Minutes later, Olivia too was fast asleep in her tiny blanket. Rose could not help but think how blessed she was, two beautiful healthy daughters, a small apartment which wasn't the most extravagant place to live, but it suited her. For the nine months she had lived in New York, Rose had adjusted to city life. The only one thing Rose thought of was Jack, the way she had simply left without any sort of goodbye had haunted her for months, and she could not bear to think of him awaking alone that morning after such a beautiful and passionate night together. But Rose had too much to think of now, her children and to find herself some sort of income.

Lowering Olivia into her crib, Rose watched over her for a few seconds, her tiny chest rising and falling as she breathed. Rose's eyes filled with a few unshed tears as she turned to her small balcony. Opening the doors, she felt the cold wind hit her face. Her waist length hair billowed in the wind and she wrapped her nightgown around her body to shield away the chill. The stars overhead were amazingly bright, the only night they had been this beautiful was the night she and Jack had shared their first kiss aboard the Titanic. Jack, she wondered where he was now, what he was doing and if he thought of her endlessly as she did him. But she knew if they were to be together it would be impossible. Rose knew she could not marry again, to be treated as she was again especially with two children would be terrible, and Rose knew she would have brought him down in every way possible. He was a drifter, a bohemian, he lived from day to day on his own free will and that should be how he would remain. Wrapping her arms around her waist, Rose felt a single tear fall down her porcelain cheek. 'Goodnight Jack, wherever you are.' She whispered softly into the wind, hoping wherever he was, he was happy.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is really short I know but needed it to continue with the rest of the story. Thanks for the reviews, they are greatly appreciated :)**

On April 6th 1917, USA Congress announced they would be going to war, even though the US wanted to remain neutral. The war had been raging in Europe since July 1914 but the sinking of the Lusitania by German U-Boats in May 1915 had been instrumental in bringing the USA into the war. In July 1917, conscription was introduced in the USA and men were drafted into the army, Jack Dawson was one of these men.

_October 20__th__ 1917_

Jack Dawson lay in the trenches which he had called home for the last two months. Several sand bags lined the sides of the trenches and on the lip of the trench there were sand bags and barbed wire. The allied and enemy trenches were just about fifty feet apart. Here and there dugouts were literally dug into the earth to provide shelter when the fighting wasn't too intense. Other than that there was little shelter. In summer the trench had been exposed to the hot sun and in winter to pouring rain and snow. The rain filled up the trench and water seeped in through the sides leaving the troops up to their knees in thick, stinking mud that made any movement difficult. There were no sanitation and rats were a problem. Diseases were rife such as dysentery and trench foot. There were no relief for front line troops for weeks on end. Even a near miss from an artillery shell could collapse a trench or cause dugout to collapse burying alive those inside. The nearness of death, the fear of it and smell of it, the horrific sights of shattered bodies, the screams of a friend cut in half and the constant shelling combined to send many men insane either at the time or later in life were what Jack had lived through, his life was literally not worth living.

Troops around him slept, some ate, some prayed or sang, while others simply sat and cried. The men here were young, most with wives and children. Jack had no wife or child, just a memory. A memory which haunted him night and day – the memory of Rose. Not a day went by when he hadn't thought of her beautiful face, she was the reason he had managed to stay alive for so long. How he had avoided death he didn't know how. He had killed men; many men which he knew would too have children and a wife. Many of the bodies were just left lying around in trenches and more than once Jack had slept next to a dead man. Many men could not cope and developed `trench fever' which meant they could not stop themselves shaking.

Shakily rummaging around in his pack, Jack found what he was looking for, what he looked at night after night. It was the photograph of Rose which he had taken from her house the year before. He stared at her beautiful face, her smile, and her shining eyes. Memories of the night which they had shared together raced back to him and unshed tears fell from him eyes. His hands were covered in dirt and mud thick and wet. His face was lined from sleepless nights; dirt covered his cheeks and forehead. His hair was matted in a thick tangled mess, covered in dirt and debris. His shaking hand touched the face of Rose, and he cried harder. When he had first arrived on the Front Line, he had prayed hard for a miracle, for the war to be over but he stopped believing in God a long time ago now. If God did exist then how could he let such evil live in the world? How could so many innocent men die and go through the hell which he now called his life.

When Jack had left Santa Monica in September of 1916, he had returned to Chippewa Falls in an attempt to forget Rose, he had taken up work on a farm and kept himself as busy as he could until he had received his drafting notice. Resting his tired head on his pack, Jack gazed at the night's sky, the endless gorgeous stars, and a night like aboard the Titanic when he and Rose had kissed.

'Goodnight Rose, I love you.' He whispered to no one but himself. There was no point to his life, he knew that. It was only a matter of time before he was killed out here on No Man's Land.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews they're really appreciated & yes sorry for the mistake in the last chapter, the date should have been 1916 not 1913, thank you for pointing that out :)**

_11th__ December 1918_

_New York City._

Looking out onto the cheering audience, Rose Bukater took a final bow, a smile lighting up her face. Tonight was the first night she was playing Ophelia in Hamlet. She had become a regular actress at the Hippodrome since August of 1917. There she had met her fiancé Robert Calvert. Robert was a tall man, with dark hair and dark eyes, the opposite of Jack. He was caring, sweet and very loyal to Rose. He loved every inch of her and had taken on her children as well. He had started out as an admirer of Rose's work but after six months of dating around he had proposed to Rose, who surprisingly had said 'yes'. Robert knew of Rose's marriage to Caledon Hockley and that she was once an upper class lady, but he was never bothered. He loved her for who she was. Agreeing to become Robert's wife was the right decision for her, Rose thought, she would have some sort of a family for her children, some stability. Olivia was just a baby when she had met Robert and he had become a father figure to her, Lizzy however never quite took a shine to him like she did Jack.

Robert Calvert clapped as hard as he could as he sat in the audience, proud of his fiancée. Her smiling face was enough to light up the entire Hippodrome. There had been a good turn out tonight, and the cheers were loud. His attention had been on Rose the entire way through the play; she was enormously talented and had recited all of her lines perfectly. The only slight distraction had been the slightly scruffy looking man who had perched beside him all the way through the play, he had not said one word, nor took his eyes away from Rose.

His heart beat faster than ever in his life, as he settled himself into the chair at the Hippodrome. It was really her, on the stage. Physically she had changed, her figure was more curvaceous and her hair was now a light blonde but nonetheless it was still her. He would know her a mile away, her beautiful face. The way she spoke her lines was poetic and flowed, he had no idea she had this talent. Jack Dawson's eyes never left Rose Bukater as she was on the stage; she lit the entire room and once again melted his heart. After almost two years in France, fighting in the war, Jack had returned to New York the day before. How he had survived he hadn't known, he had thought his life would have ended out there in the damned trenches, he had no reason to live he had thought but now as he sat knowing Rose was in the same room, he thanked God for sparing his life so he could live to see Rose once again. He had been suspiciously eyed up all the way through the production, from the men who sat beside him, and he knew why. His hair hadn't been cut in months and he wore a three month growth of beard on his chin.

Removing the pins from her hair, Rose Bukater gazed at her reflection in her dressing room mirror. Tonight had been a success, she felt she had performed to the best of her ability and the Hippodrome had been absolutely packed. A smile appeared on her face. Outwardly, she had changed a little. Her hair was now dyed blonde and had been cut to shoulder length, something which Rose has found drastic but a necessary action as she had become an actress. Removing Ophelia's clothing, Rose dressed herself in a red evening gown. She found her pearl necklace and earrings and applied a layer of dark red lipstick. She was meeting the cast for drinks downtown in a little while to celebrate the success of the production. Glancing at her appearance, Rose seemed satisfied.

A small knock on the door of her dressing room startled Rose slightly, and she called to them to enter. Finding her perfume, she squeezed a small amount onto her wrists before turning to see who was at the door. Her heart dropped and mouth fell slightly ajar when she saw who it was.

'Jack.' She stuttered. 'Is that you?' If it was he was almost unrecognisable.

'Yeah it is.' His voice was familiar and Rose remembered the last words he had spoke to her. 'I love you' that was over two years ago now.

'Jack, what on earth are you doing here?' Rose appeared startled.

Jack took in the length of Rose, her clothing, her face, everything he had missed for the last two years was now standing in front of him, all he wanted to do was the reach out for her but he knew he couldn't. 'I saw your play, Rose. You were wonderful.'

'Thank you. But Jack how did you find me here?'

'Find you? Rose I have been in France for almost two years, fighting for this damn country. I returned three days ago, and decided to see a production while I was in the City, and I find you here, the leading star.' Jack began to walk towards Rose and she felt somewhat uncomfortable in his presence, he was almost a different man. He appeared older and tired, his hair overly long and a beard. Jack drank in Rose's appearance now he was closer to her; she appeared glamorous, almost like a movie star.

'I'm so sorry Jack. I have heard of the war, how terrible life was fighting out there, I cannot begin to imagine what the conditions were like.' Rose shook her head.

'No, I guess you can't. Something else I guess you can't begin to imagine Rose. Pain.' Jack referred Rose leaving him without a word. 'You left me without a word, and I loved you. Why, Rose? Why did you leave me?' he asked the question he had longed to ask since he had last seen her.

'I...I' Rose could feel the tears welling in her eyes, there was no way she could explain how sorry she was, or in recent times how much she had regretted it. They had a child together, a beautiful two year old daughter who he had never met.

At that moment, the dressing room door burst open and Robert entered with a large bouquet of roses. In his arms he held Olivia, a quiet toddler, simply sucking on her thumb, she gazed at Jack; he was a stranger to her.

'You were wonderful tonight, darling.' Robert simply kissed Rose's cheek but her eyes never left Jack's. She accepted the roses and placed them on her dressing table.

'Uncle Jack.' A voice cried, before Jack could turn around five years old Lizzy was tugging on Jack's trousers. Rose was shocked she remembered him, especially with his appearance. 'Where have you been?' she asked, playing with his beard as he scooped her into his arms. Rose glanced at them tenderly, knowing Jack always held a place within Lizzy, she asked of him frequently.

'Umm, Robert this is Jack Dawson, an old friend.' Rose smiled, introducing her fiancé to Jack. She knew Jack had noticed Olivia, and wished with all her heart she could not see the resemblance between himself and the child. Olivia had inherited almost everything from Jack, his eyes, his nose, the way they smiled and his tanned skin.

'Pleased to meet you, Mr Dawson. I'm Robert Calvert, Rose's fiancé.' Robert smiled offering his hand to Jack, they shook.

Fiancé. The words hit Jack like a train. She was engaged to someone else. 'Likewise.' Jack managed, feeling anger and sadness inside him. He felt almost like he was dreaming. His saw the child in Robert's arms, was she his daughter?

'Well darling, the cast are waiting.' Robert smiled; placing his arm on the small of Rose's back leading her out of the dressing room.

'Yes Jack, I am so sorry but I must go.' Rose stated.

Nodding, Jack said nothing more, he left the room silently. Rose took a sharp intake of breathe, she could feel tears welling in her eyes but knew she couldn't let them fall. Robert knew nothing of Jack, and she couldn't upset the children. Just because Jack had returned into her life, she had to carry on as normal. There was something weird about Jack, something almost haunting. He seemed a changed man.

_12__th__ December 1918_

_Hippodrome, NYC_

Glancing at the small clock on her dressing table, the time read it was almost seven o clock, Rose was due on stage in a few minutes and she added finishing touches to her makeup. She felt such a rush knowing she would be on stage in just a few minutes doing what she loved best, she felt free when she on stage, and a sense of belonging.

'It's a good turn out again tonight, Rosie.' Linda one of Rose's cast friends poked her head around the door of her dressing room. 'You almost ready?' She asked.

'Almost.' Rose rushed; she stood and straightened out her dress preparing to head up through the stage door. Robert was not here tonight, he had stayed at home to put the children to bed. Gently touching the roses he had given her the evening before, Rose's heart sank slightly. The door opened almost silently, and scared Rose half to death. Jack stood in the doorway, his hair had obviously been cut and styled and he was clean shaved, his clothing was more casual than the night before and Rose's heart began to pound.

'Jack...' She appeared startled. Jack clicked the door shut and came towards her, his full face came into view and she saw the same Jack she had known, he appeared older with few lines around his eyes, but he was a man now at 26. His hair had darkened over the years and was now dark brown rather than a dirty blonde. 'Jack, what are you doing here?' She asked.

'I came to talk to you Rose. I want to know why you left me in Santa Monica.' He spoke, his eyes soft. He felt like crying, knowing he was so close to her.

'Jack...I' Rose did not know what to say, how to answer his question. Jack touched her hand, and she felt tears pricking in her eyes. The clock read dead on 7 and Rose knew she had to be on stage.

'Jack I have to go, they're waiting for me.' She managed, unfastening his hand from her arm.

'Rose, why?' He asked, more forcefully.

'Jack, I have to go, I'm due on stage.'

'I'll be here when you return Rose.' Jack simply said and Rose nodded. She glanced at her appearance one last time in the mirror. Feeling herself shake she left the dressing room and made her way up to the stage door, she could feel herself slowly becoming a nervous wreck, he would be waiting for her when she returned. Hearing the cheers of the audience, Rose felt sick and dizzy. How on earth would she get through the night?


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks again for the reviews :) hope you continue to enjoy this :)_

_12__th__ December 1918_

_Hippodrome, NYC_

Taking her final bow, Rose grinned from ear to ear. The production had been successful once again. Her heart pounded though, knowing Jack was waiting in her dressing room for her to return. The curtain fell and Rose found her way to the stage door and walked the corridor to her dressing room. The door was slightly ajar, and Rose could see Jack's figure sat on her chair. Her heart pounded and she wrung her hands slightly. Jack heard Rose's footsteps and turned to face her as she entered the door before clicking it shut. His eyes were puffy and red, he had obviously been crying. Silence fell between them and they did nothing but stare at each other in a daze. Jack wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her; he had spent the last hours replaying memories of them both in his head which had reduced him to tears, the pain still very much fresh.

'Jack...' Rose spoke, but simply did not know what to say. She shifted her eyes about the room but nothing could divert her mind from the current situation.

'Rose, why did you leave me?' He asked, his voice was soft and gentle. Rose closed her eyes, and thought of an answer. What could she say? The truth? She knew she had to be straight with him, after all it just came down to him and her now, standing

'Jack, I, I didn't want to bring you down. I had a child, and was still technically married. I was a wreck.' Rose stuttered, she couldn't deny him anything now, she had to be honest, she knew the hurt she had caused him once.

'No more than I am now.' Jack replied, getting to his feet. He wiped his eyes and inched closer to Rose, his eyes never leaving hers. 'I loved you Rose, and I love you still.' He whispered.

Rose's stomach turned at his words, she felt tears pricking in her eyes. She broke eye contact with him; she was simply stunned, and could not think of a reply. She walked to her dresser and began to brush her hair, anything to distract her from seeing the hurt in his face, the hurt she knew she had caused.

'I highly doubt that Jack.'

'You doubt me? Rose I have loved you day in, day out since the moment I laid eyes on you the night you almost jumped off the Titanic. Remember that day Rose?' he said forcefully.

'Yes I remember.' She replied. That night she had been ready to end it all and Jack had saved her, and to this day she was grateful to him.

'I would never lie, Rose. I do love you. The war taught me not to waste time now, to make life count more than ever. I've had men die in my arms, Rose. Men younger than me with children and a wife.' Jack's voice cracked and he openly wept. Rose didn't know what to do, whether to comfort him or not.

'I'm so sorry Jack. I know it's been hard. But I am engaged to be married, Jack.' Rose pointed out, a fact which Jack already knew. He wiped his eyes and came closer to Rose, so close their faces were just a few mere inches apart.

'Did you ever have feelings for me, Rose?' He whispered. His eyes pleading with hers for her to just tell the truth.

'Yes, I did.' She replied, and it was true. She felt his hands reach downwards and touch hers and she closed her eyes, a tear slowly made its way down her porcelain face. 'I did have feelings for you Jack. I cannot deny that.'

'Do you have feelings for me now?'

Rose's hand linked with Jack's and their faces were just an inch apart. She could remember the power he had over her, the power which made her feel weak and like they were the only two people in the world. Robert had never even touched her in the way Jack did. His question swirled in her mind; did she have feelings for him? They had a child together, a daughter which had been conceived out of love. She thought of all the nights she had sat over Olivia, just watching how she grew to look more like her father every day. How much she had thought of Jack over the years.

'Yes I do.'

Silence fell over them again, and they felt were the only two people in the world. Shakily, Jack touched Rose's cheek and their eyes never left the others. Rose couldn't deny how she felt anymore, two years she had denied she hadn't had feelings for the man in front of her. The power Rose had over Jack was indescribable; she was the most perfect thing he had laid eyes on. He touched her soft cheek, and before long the passion he had in him for Rose took over, and he kissed her mouth forcefully. She returned his kiss, more passionately than she had ever kissed him before. The moment was what Jack had been longing and waited for. It felt natural and like they were only meant to kiss each other. Jack kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and then her lips again. Rose's hands ran through Jack's hair and she moaned slightly forgetting how good he made her feel. He trailed kisses down her neck, and before they knew it they laid in each other's arms on the small divan couch in her dressing room. He kissed her entire body, leaving no area untouched and then made love to her, taking her once again to the heaven she hadn't felt in over two years.


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks for the reviews and emails about this story, its really nice to know people are enjoying it. :)_

The days melted into weeks since Jack had returned in Rose's life, and since then their days were spent together. The new year of 1919 was rang in happily. Since the night they had made love, they carried on their love affair unbeknown to anyone. After Rose's performances, Jack would be waiting in Rose's dressing room or he would take her to dinner before taking a detour home by the river. Robert thought of Jack as nothing but an old friend of Rose's, he knew they must have been close from the way they spoke together fondly of old times back in Santa Monica where they had met. Lizzy was delighted 'Uncle Jack' was in her life again, and would beg for him to draw her. Drawing was something Jack hadn't done since before the war; he hadn't had the heart or the inspiration to draw, until now.

Rose couldn't remember a time she had been happier. She was a successful actress, with two children and Jack had returned into her life. Guilt was something she hadn't felt once since embarking on her love affair with Jack, proving perhaps she had no feelings for Robert at all, although she felt he was a good man. Olivia had taken a while to warm to Jack, she was a quiet child and cried the moment she felt she was the centre of attention. At two and a half years old, she was just beginning to become her own little person, Rose was amazed by the pace she was growing at, but she loved her youngest daughter. The likeness between her daughter and Jack was there, but everyone failed to notice. The first time Olivia had fallen asleep in Jack's arm, Rose had felt the tears in her eyes, and had thought of telling Jack he had a daughter, but she never could, she didn't want to ruin everything they now had. She knew he would make a wonderful father one day.

_February 24__th__ 1919_

_NYC_

Snow fell thickly over New York City. The two story house which Rose shared with Robert and the kids felt terribly cold. The fire roared in the fireplace and Rose pulled a blanket around her body to shield her from the chill. The children had been in bed for hours, snuggled together in their bed. Robert was in Cedar Rapids, Iowa on business, he worked for his father's paper business and frequently went to his childhood hometown to visit, and Rose had yet to accompany him on his trips. Christmas had come and gone, along with Rose's birthday. The next month of March would bring Lizzy's sixth birthday. Six years ago Rose had given birth to her first born, and still it seemed like yesterday. Rose heard nothing of Cal; he still paid to Lizzy as he would have to until she was eighteen. From the papers, Rose knew Cal had remarried an Italian woman, and his father Nathan Hockley had passed away the year before leaving Cal in charge of the steel business, meaning he was now worth an absolute fortune, the sort of money even Rose had not seen. She thought back to the day in June of 1912 when she had married him, her mother's happy face knowing the family name was saved and they wouldn't be having anymore financial difficulty. The morning after Jack and Rose had kissed on board Titanic, Cal had warned Rose to stay away from the 'steerage ruffian' over breakfast followed by a warning from her mother as she had laced her corset for church that day. Ruth had warned her to never see Jack again, and Rose thought she never would. She hadn't seen her mother since the day Cal announced he was to divorce her, her mother had disowned her knowing the family name would be shamed yet again.

A small knock sounded at the door, and Rose jumped disturbed from her thoughts. She wondered who it could be as she glanced at the grandfather clock perched beside the main door, it read 9.00pm. Unwrapping the blanket from around her body, Rose rearranged her hair before answering the door and finding Jack.

'Jack..' she said in surprise. She hadn't expected him to visit. Automatically, she stepped forward into his arms as if it was the most natural thing in the world. He lightly kissed her hair, before she ushered him inside out of the evening chill. Jack's overcoat was covered with snow, and she removed the coat immediately before placing it over a dining chair and placing the dining chair in front of the fire to dry to dry off. Jack watched as she did this, her curls tumbling around her face, it was the most natural Jack had seen Rose in a long time, usually she was dressed in expensive gowns at attend parties, or dressed in her stage attire with her face heavily made up, but tonight she was wearing no make up, a simple dress and her shoulder length blonde curls tumbled around her face - she was as lovely as ever. Jack couldn't take his eyes away from her, and Rose caught him looking at her and he flashed her that boyish grin he still possessed, even after all these years he still made her heart melt with one smile, just as when she was a seventeen year old girl.

'it's a beautiful night out there, the snow all over the city.' Jack pointed out, walking to the nearest window in the living room.

'Yes ,I know. The chill though…' Rose thought for a moment, before her voice trailed off, thinking of the chill the night the Titanic sank. She hadn't thought of Titanic for a while, it was a subject which nerved her. 'The children have been out all day playing in the garden in the snow, they refused to come in until it began to get dark.' Rose smiled.

'Ah, that explains the three snowmen lined up on the front yard.' Jack grinned.

'Yes.' Rose laughed. 'Lizzy and Olivia have taken three of Robert's scarves for the snowmen to wear. it's a good job he isn't here, he wouldn't approve one bit.' Laughing, Rose walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of wine from the larder and two wine glasses from the cupboard.

'So you have three very smartly dressed snowmen on the garden.' Jack laughed. He loved Rose's children, he felt especially close to Lizzy, she had never really had a father figure and he felt they had a special bond. It was hard to believe she was Cal's child, so much of her fire and spirit was from her mother.

'Would you like a glass?' Rose asked, indicating to the French wine she was pouring into the glasses. Jack nodded in response. He glanced around the house, it was small in comparison to the house she had owned in Santa Monica back in 1916, but it was homely. The gentle snores of the children upstairs could be heard, and Rose smiled at Jack warmly handing him the glass of wine.

'They were tired from all the playing today.' Rose spoke, sipping her wine. 'They have been in bed for hours.'

'Well it means peace for you.' Jack smiled.

'It does, and to be able to just spend time away from been a mother for a while. All I seem to be doing lately is working and being around the children. I love my children but the break is good.'

Rose lowered herself on the couch and Jack sat beside her. Her eyes darted around the room. The oil lamp in the far corner of the room had began to dim slightly.

'You have two beautiful children, Rose. I cannot imagine how proud you must be.' Jack smiled, he felt a slight pang and did not know why.

'Oh, I am. I was seventeen when Lizzy was born but I knew she was my daughter and I would look after her. Cal never battered an eyelid at her but she is my daughter, and mine only.' Rose spoke protectively. She was proud of the way Lizzy had grown without a father.

'Rose…You know what still hurts me? After all you told me back in Santa Monica in 1916, of all the bad things he did to you. How you could go back to Cal, and to give him another daughter…'

Jack's words his Rose like a train, fast and hard. Immediately, she sat forward and placed her glass of wine on the end table. Jack thought Cal was Olivia's father? She placed her head in her hands and breathed deeply feeling nauseous. Here was the moment when she could tell Jack that Olivia was not Cal's, but his. A child they had created together. Turning to Jack, she saw his face, so innocent and clueless to how she felt about him, about their child. How could she tell him? How could she even word it? To tell him they had a child would be something which would entirely change his world around, was he even ready for that? So many things rushed through Rose's mind.

'Rose…?'

Jack's voice brought Rose back to the present. She could feel her heart beating and her hands shaking. 'Jack…' Rose began, she didn't even know how the sentence would end. '…You…Jack…you must never think of Olivia and Lizzy as anyone's children but mine.' She managed, touching his hand gently. 'I gave birth to them, I raised them and they are my children only.'

Nodding, Jack pulled Rose closer to him. She was obviously having trouble with what to say. Her body felt cold and Jack pulled the blanket around them. He kissed her forehead, and Rose rested her body against Jack. Closing her eyes, she took in his scent and ran her fingers delicately over his arm beneath the blanket.

'And Robert?' Jack asked, somewhat hesitantly. 'Is he a father to the children?' He asked, with a hint of jealousy.

Rose raised her head from Jack's shoulder and faced him. 'No, never.' She replied sharply, before regretting it. She softened, and stood and as she did, she shivered slightly and folded her arms. She faced Jack, and he could see her face in the slight darkness. 'To be very honest, Jack. Robert has never touched me in any way. He has never kissed me, nor have we made love. He is a brilliant man, who loves me and the children, but I feel no attraction, he is almost a brother to me.'

Jack was stunned by her words, he stood silently, not quite sure what to say. He wanted to ask Rose to leave Robert, and to marry him instead, he would love the children more than any other man, but he knew it wasn't that simple, and Rose would never agree to it. 'Rose, then why are you engaged to be married to him?'

'Because he loves me, I know that, and the children. I will grow to love him, I guess.' Rose faltered, tears pricked in her eyes. She knew in her heart of hearts that marrying Robert was the right thing to do. He wasn't Cal, he was a wonderful man, he allowed her to live her own life and was proud of her work as an actress unlike Cal.

Words escaped Jack, what could he possibly say? He could never reason with Rose. She knew how much he wanted her, but maybe they were never meant to be. But for now he had her, he loved her, and he could hold her and kiss her and make love to her, something Robert had never done. Coming closer to her, he touched her face gently and Rose lost power over her own body. Jack kissed her passionately and she tugged at his shirt with great ardour. His fingers gently touched her face then her neck, and she moaned softly in his arms knowing what great passion would come later in the evening.


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks once again for the reviews ;D_

_22nd__ March 1919_

_NYC_

Settling in the living room chair, Rose awaited for Robert to bring the children home from school. A million thoughts ran through her mind, she brought her shaking left hand to her head and touched it gently feeling a migraine coming on. The day had been long and for Rose she did not know what her next steps would be in life. For almost three weeks now, she had felt the familiar nauseous feeling and had known from then on it only meant one thing - she was pregnant, with Jack's child. How on earth would she tell Jack? Robert would be crushed, and it obviously spelt out the end of their engagement. Her acting career would be put on hold until she had given birth. So many decisions Rose had to make in such little time. Memories of the last three months came to Rose, her and Jack had been so carefree and acted like young teenagers in love, all of that was over now. She had to take responsibility and not allow herself to act in such a way again, she was a mother and in eight months time she would have another baby.

The front door banged, and Rose's eyes darted to the door. Olivia ran in her blonde curls waving about her face, Lizzy followed and Rose kissed each of their cheeks smiling down at her children. Robert entered carrying some groceries in a brown paper bag, he wore his grey work suit and his dark hair gelled masterfully, he was a handsome man. He smiled at Rose, oblivious to her feelings.

'Can you go out and play girls?' Rose asked the children, nodding they removed their heavy coats and proceeded to the garden. Rose turned her attention back to Robert, who had proceeded to the kitchen to put away the groceries. She knew she had to speak with him, to clear away the mess she had made for herself, she had been irresponsible in the months following up to the day she had found out she was expecting a baby, and now she was going to make any attempts she could to put it right. She would have to leave New York City and start afresh somewhere else, maybe back to Santa Monica.

'Robert?' Rose asked. Peering in the doorway of the kitchen, Robert head was in the larder sorting out the eggs.

'What's wrong honey?' He replied, obviously not paying full attention.

'Robert, I need to talk to you.' this time Rose's voice was more forceful and Robert closed the larder door and frowned heavily.

'Oh right, we'll go and sit down darling.'

Sitting on the couch, Rose didn't know which way to tackle this. She had to be honest, how could she tell Robert? He loved her, she knew that.

'Robert, I am leaving New York and taking the children with me.' Rose squeezed her eyes shut as she spoke. She couldn't even bare to see the look on Robert's face. 'I have to leave…Robert I'm pregnant.' The familiar sickness feeling churned Rose's stomach, she placed her hands over her flat stomach, she felt as though she could heave, she was obviously shaking.

Robert felt the anger overcome him. Pregnant? The child was obviously not his, he and Rose had not made love once. The pain which he felt seemed unbearable. 'Pregnant?' he questioned, almost to himself. 'But that's impossible Rose. We…we… haven't…' he could barely speak, he didn't know what he could say.

'No I know we haven't. Robert I'm sorry if I hurt you, which is why I have to leave.' Rose stood from the sofa, and walked to the far window. Outside she could see Lizzy and Olivia chasing each other around in the garden, and she smiled. They were so innocent and oblivious to the mess she had caused. She would have to disturb their life yet again but she had to move away from New York, away from Jack, she couldn't live knowing she was carrying his child yet again. She couldn't tell him, she would just bring him down, she was the one who had caused this mess. Robert had barely heard Rose's words, he stood and slowly came beside Rose, he stood over her shoulder as she watched the children play outside, the children he had grown to love as him own. He could feel tears threatening to fall from his own eyes, Rose had never seen him show much emotion, never.

'It's Jack Dawson isn't it?' he asked. The question shocked Rose, and the air turned silent. Turning, Rose could do nothing but nod once as her unshed tears finally fell. Robert too nodded, taking in the information. Jack Dawson, the 'old family friend.' But then again Robert should have known, from the way Jack Dawson looked at Rose he knew he was in love with her. 'I should have known Rose, I think a part of me always did. The way he looked at you, he loves you doesn't he?'

'Yes. Jack has loved me for a very long time.' Rose confessed the truth. Since the night they had met on Titanic, Rose knew he was in love with her. The way they moulded together, the way he kissed her, it was real the love he felt for her.

'And do you love him?'

The room fell silent, Rose hesitated an answer? Did she love Jack? Yes, she had feelings for him, but were they feelings of love? She did not know. Her whole world seemed messed up. What she did know is that Jack would never know.

'No.' Rose replied simply. It was the best answer. At least this way she could forget the feelings she had for Jack, and forget the nights of endless passion they had shared. 'No I do not love him, nor will he know about the baby. I do not plan to tell him at all.'

Robert nodded, he felt like crying until his heart gave out. He felt anger towards Jack, but he was not one for violence and never would be. He also felt anger towards Rose, but as he glanced at her beautiful crying face, he loved her so much. Life without her would be unbearable, he couldn't even begin to imagine. He wanted to be the one to make her happy, he felt he had not treated her the way she was supposed to be treated, it was obvious she would find love somewhere else. Deep down, Robert knew if Rose left he would never be the same again. 'Rose…would you stay with me?'

'What?' Rose asked in disbelief.

'Stay with me Rose. We will leave New York and get married. I don't want to lose you.' Robert came towards Rose and took her hands in his, his eyes pleaded with her. His face was red from crying, he touched her cheeks gently and when Rose closed her eyes she pictured Jack. Tears escaped her eyes, she was surprised at his words. How could they get married? She was to have a baby, a baby which wasn't his.

'Robert, the fact will still remain that I'm going to have a baby.' Her voice was almost a whisper.

'We'll raise it together, Rose. I will do anything I swear I just do not want to lose you. I love you.' Rose's eyes scanned Roberts face and she saw he was deadly serious. Could she do that? Could she allow Jack's child to be raised by someone else.

'Robert, its not that easy. it's going to be hard. I cannot work, I will have barely no money to support myself and the child, I would not expect you to support us all.'

'It would be my duty Rose, as your husband and the baby's father.'

Rose's whole body shook, she could not understand Robert, he should hate her not want to spend his life with her, and to raise her child as his own. Was this the wrong thing to do? She did not know, she had little options. Robert pulled Rose's body towards him and she rested her head against his chest and he gently stroked her hair calmly. 'I love you Rose.' he whispered gently into her ear. Closing her eyes, Rose felt her head throb and her heart sink. Robert gently pulled his body away from Rose's and his brown eyes looked into her own, ever so slowly he leant towards her lips hesitantly and pecked them just once. It was a simple kiss, nothing which could set her heart on fire, but it was enough for him to let Rose know he much he wanted her. Without thinking, Rose slowly began to nod her head. 'Alright.' She whispered. 'We'll do it, we'll get married and move away from New York.' Rose smiled, she knew she wouldn't have to do this alone, she had Robert and she would marry him and grow to love him, just as she had told Jack months before.

That night, Jack's face never seemed to leave Rose's mind. She could vision his smiling face, the boyish grin which never ceased to make Rose smile too. His kiss which made her weak, the way he held her, danced with her and looked at her. She knew he loved her probably more than Robert did, but she knew she would have to hurt Jack to save him. He wouldn't want Rose, she was going to be a mother three times over by September, she would just bring him down and waste his life. Jack had so much to give, his art and his passion for life and Rose knew if she was a part of his life for much longer, he wouldn't have much of a life. She was doing the right thing by marrying Robert, she knew it.


	10. Chapter 10

**I know it seems to be taking them forever to realise how they feel for each other but it will happen :D I know its hard to understand Rose's reasons for not telling Jack about the children but she does not want to bring him down as she believes she is and she thinks that marrying Robert is the best thing for her to do. Thank you for the great reviews :) here is chapter ten.**

_23rd__ March 1919_

_NYC_

Rain fell hard and tapped endlessly on the windows, Jack was waiting for the weather to clear so he could run some errands. It had been almost two weeks since he had seen Rose last, and he was hoping to see her, he missed her endlessly. It was early afternoon, when a knock sounded on the door of Jack's small apartment. Wiping his dirty hands down his khaki pants, he ran his fingers through his shaggy hair before opening the door.

'Rose? Hey come on in.' Jack smiled, he was both surprised and excited to see her. Her dress was drenched from the pouring rain, her hair long and blonde to her shoulders had straightened from the rain. Her face was red and she was quiet. Something was wrong, Jack knew that. She almost refused to look him in the eye.

'Jack, I cannot stay long. I just have to speak to you.' Rose spoke, to the point trying her hardest to focus on her reason for been there. She wanted to get this over and done with. She knew she would break Jack's heart but for his own sake it had to be done. Upon hearing Rose's words, Jack's heart sank, he had a feeling something was wrong.

'Rose? What is the matter?' He asked. He came towards her slightly, but she backed away her eyes not leaving the floor. 'Rose?' he frowned. He wanted to take her in his arms, but he knew she wouldn't allow him to, something was wrong.

Staring Jack straight in the eyes, Rose silently composed herself. She could already sense he was hurting in one way or another, the silent between them was unbearable. 'Jack I am moving to Cedar Rapids in Iowa.' Silently, she trembled.

'What? Why?' His face crumbled and his eyes were full of hurt.

'The family are moving there and I must move on with them now. You and I both know I couldn't stay in New York forever. The Hippodrome only runs plays for eight months of the year and I am no longer needed.'

'There are other studios, people will want you, you're so talented Rose.' Jack urged, he touched her hand, and Rose closed her eyes in an attempt to compose herself. Her breathing was unsteady.

'Its not just about that Jack, I must leave.' Rose backed away, and reached for the door.

'What about us Rose? Did I not mean anything to you? After all we had said and done?' Tears began to fall down Jack's cheeks, and Rose wanted to do nothing more than go to him and kiss him better, kiss him with the passion no one ever had before. She placed her hand shakily over her stomach knowing his unborn child was growing within her, and felt her heart beat in her head.

'Jack, I have to go, I'm sorry.' Was all Rose could manage, she had to think of what was the best for everyone. She had to keep on pretending.

'Rose, don't go. I love you so much Rose, I love you.' He cried, and Rose turned away from him as tears fell down her own cheeks and she quickly wiped them away. Turning, she found Jack on one knee, his handsome face crying for her, for she knew she had hurt him again, she had broken his heart. 'Rose, marry me. I will love you forever, I want to marry you Rose.'

'No Jack, no.' Rose stepped towards Jack and grabbed his hands in an attempt to pull him from his knees, but she couldn't. 'I cannot marry you.' Rose knew there and then she loved Jack, she wished with all her heart she could say yes and become his wife.

'Why not?' Don't you love me?' his voice was low, and almost like that of a little boy. Jack had been foolish to believe that in the time they had met again in December that Rose had grown to love him.

'Jack, I cannot marry you…because I am already a married woman. I married Robert Calvert this morning.' Taking a deep breathe, Rose let go of Jack's hand. She glanced down at him, almost icily. She had to let him go, she could not live her life wanting Jack Dawson. 'Goodbye Jack.' she spoke, before exiting back out into the pouring rain. She left Jack on his knees crying for her, begging and pleading for her not to leave him. The pain which Jack felt was not even describable, he ran to the door and out into the pouring rain. He felt the wetness over his skin and the coldness on his body but he did not flinch. Rose was no longer in sight. He sank to the ground, where he remained for a long time, just crying.

_5__th__ September 1919_

_Cedar Rapids, Iowa_

A loud wail sounded from the back bedroom of the Calvert mansion, a little boy had been born just that morning - Charlie Luke Calvert. The small boy was the reason for Rose Calvert's joy, for the months leading up to his birth, she had done nothing but cry and await for the arrival of her child, but now he was here he was perfect. His tiny hand waved in the air, and Robert kissed his tiny hand delicately.

'He's so cute.' Lizzy smiled, stroking her new brothers blonde hair. 'He cries a lot.' She complained, her large blue eyes taking in the new arrival. Robert sat three year old Olivia on the bed beside Rose and the new baby, she touched his hand and then his chubby face before smiling up to Rose. Planting a small kiss on Olivia's forehead, she turned her attention back to the new baby. The labour had been long and hard, she had to be cut so the baby could come out and now was having difficulty sitting up without experiencing the worst pain she had felt. Rose's first two pregnancy's had been magical, but the third proved to be long and exhausting, her hormones had ran wild and she felt she had done nothing but cry. Images of the last time she had seen Jack haunted her, and as she felt the baby kick inside her womb she thought of how different her life would be if she had told Jack she was to have his child. Charlie was the mirror image of Olivia when she had just come into the world, she felt Charlie would have a special bond with Olivia as they grew. Glancing up at Robert, Rose saw his large smile. He was happy. He gently touched her copper curls before planting a small kiss on her lips, it was the most affection he had shown her in a long time.

'When will he walk mama?' Olivia asked innocently, her large blue eyes taking in her new brother.

'Not for a while yet darling, but when he does he will be chasing you around.' All the children laughed with Rose.

'Does he only sleep?' Olivia asked.

'For now darling, he's only a baby, he has to grow like you and Lizzy. He will grow to be big and strong and will take care of his big sisters.' Rose smiled. Charlie riddled about in his blue blanket in Rose's arms.

'He won't grow bigger than me.' Six year old Lizzy announced, she sat herself on the bed beside Rose and twiddled her long black curls.

'He will one day.' Rose turned to Lizzy, she placed her left arm around her eldest daughter. 'But you will still have to look after him because he's always going to be your little brother.' Lizzy nodded and smiled.

Robert bent down in front of the bed and smiled down at Charlie. He felt an overwhelming amount of love for him, as thought he was his own son. Pulling the blanket away from his face slightly, he touched the baby's face gently. Without warning, Charlie let out a loud cry and showed his gums to his mother, father and siblings.

'I think he's hungry.' Rose laughed.

'Come on you two, its time for your brother to have his dinner, go and play downstairs.' Robert ordered to Lizzy and Olivia. He felt seeing their mother breastfeed their new brother was not something they should be seeing. Doing as they were instructed, the two girls left the room.

Settling on the bed beside Rose, he watched as Charlie suckled on Rose's breast. 'How you feeling?' he asked, quietly not wanting to disturb the infant again.

'Just sore, and getting used to a baby again. Its been a few years since I have done this.' Rose laughed. Her face crinkled at the weird sensation of breastfeeding, it was something she had not felt in a long time.

'He's perfect, Rose. So much like you.' Robert smiled, almost dreamlike. He smiled proudly to Rose, and gently pecked the end of her nose. 'I love you.' he whispered whilst looking into her eyes, it was a moment of tenderness neither of them had shared with each other before.

'I love you too.' She smiled before leaning forward to kiss his lips just once before turning her attention back to her new son. She had made the right decision, she knew she had. Life was good now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews :] really appreciate them glad you enjoy this story. **

_17__th__ July 1923_

_Chicago_

Jack Dawson stood at the corner of Michigan and Adams, staring across the street at the great building that housed the Art Institute of Chicago. While the building itself was rather plain, he could not help but notice the sculptures at the front of the building. On either side of the wide front steps were two bronze lions. They were as much a Chicago landmark as the famous Marshall Field's clock. Tourists and students scurried back and forth across the wide street, dodging automobiles, trucks, and horse drawn carriages. Grinding and honking sounds filled the air. He was here to showcase several of his own works of art which he had the inspiration to draw over the last three years. Since leaving NYC in the fall of 1919, Jack had spent his time travelling the States finally settling in Chicago after deciding to devote his time to his talent - art. His work hung in several small art galleries in town, it was in one of these which by chance he was offered the chance to have his art on show for three days at the famous Art Institute. So now here he was on this very hot morning, casually he allowed his suit jacket to hang over his shoulder and he took in the surroundings of the building as he ascended the steps into the gallery. The cool marble interior of the Art Institute stood out before him. A lady stood just inside the door handing out guidebooks, Jack refused it politely before making his way to the section of the gallery where his work would be showcased.

The blistering July heat was almost too much to take for Rose Calvert as she walked with her children. The roads were dusty and she felt there was no air at all. She wore a dark green cotton dress, in the warm sun, her auburn hair was pinned up and her engagement and wedding bands glittered in the sunshine. Lizzy skipped in the dust dirtying her new black shoes, Rose had scolded her eldest daughter many times but still made no difference, she was ten now and wore a long mint green dress with her hair in a long plait. Six year old Olivia walked quietly holding her mothers hand, she was no trouble at all, she did exactly as she was told although Lizzy did sometimes lead her astray. Charlie held Rose's other hand, at almost four he was always into mischief and a hand full for Rose, but today he had behaved good up until now. Robert was working here in Chicago, so Rose had decided to take the children to the Art Institute of Chicago. It would be her first time visiting and she hoped the children would enjoy it. She herself had loved art since she was a child, and of course, owned many pieces when she was married to Cal. Then there was Jack, on board Titanic, he had mentioned his love of Monet, but for now she had to push away any memories of Jack.

Gliding up the front steps, the children gasped once inside at the marble interior. The scuffing sounds of their shoes could be heard as she descended the steps. Once inside, the air was a little cooler. Approaching the front desk, Rose quietly asked for a guidebook. A small old lady offered Rose the book and Rose smiled thankfully.

'Where do we start mama?' Charlie asked, his blue eyes taking in the opulence of the room.

'At the beginning darling. Come on, stay together don't go running off.' Rose held out her hand to her youngest and he took it. She knew what he was like for running off to have adventures of his own. He was so unlike Olivia, although in looks they were obviously brother and sister, the same strawberry blonde curls and large blue eyes, the button nose they had obviously inherited from their father and the same naturally tanned skin, they were beautiful children.

When they reached the atrium where the great staircase was located, Rose arched her head back and let her jaw drop. she craned her neck from side to side to try and take in the beauty of this area. Skylights lighted it from above. The wide marble steps were worn on the sides. Approaching the stairs, their shoes made scuffing noises on the marble floor. The murmuring of voices could be heard, the swish of the lady's skirts and gasps of awe. Rose opened her guidebook on the Impressionists, starting up the stairs she called to the children to follow her. The air was awfully hot and she had no idea how she would cope in this heat.

'Wow.' Lizzy covered her mouth in awe as she gawped at some of Monet's work. Rose smiled at her eldest daughter.

'Mama? Why is there just a picture of lilies?' Olivia asked her mother quietly. She was confused as to why the pictures weren't larger and more brilliant.

'Because that's what Monet is famous for drawing darling, he does landscapes. Look over there, there's some more.' Rose pointed and Olivia picked up her skirts and went to have a look.

'More lilies.' Olivia announced sounding almost disappointed. Rose sighed and laughed slightly, guessing art was not something Olivia liked.

Charlie had sat himself on the floor, it was felt cool against his legs and he removed his hat.

'Charlie stand up, you'll be filthy.' Rose ordered. 'And put your hat in your pocket, I don't want you losing another one.' Charlie sighed heavily before picking himself up and following his mother. The air was stuffy and he could think of better things to do than walk around the art museum. Today was a day where his mother had dressed him for the occasion and he pulled on the collar of his shirt in an attempt to loosen it, Rose smiled remembering Jack on board the Titanic and how uncomfortable he was in evening attire.

Lizzy wandered towards the Degas section of the Impressionists, her mind completely enthralled in the art which stood before her, Olivia on the other hand was less amused, she was stuffy and hungry while Charlie simply found the day out boring.

A crowd of three men stood around Jack's paintings, he had attracted quite a few collectors and was largely proud of his work. Seven pieces were on show at the gallery, some simple charcoal drawings and three oil paintings. Santa Monica pier was one of them, the ocean in the distance and just by glancing at the painting memories of the time him and Rose spent their came flooding back to him. Loosening the top button of his shirt, Jack began to make small talk with the gentlemen admiring his work. They were of middle class he would say, dressed smartly around mid thirties. It was around three when admirers seemed to cease, and Jack thought of packing away. He wanted nothing more than a cold beer to finish off the lovely day, he was happy enough, had encountered flocks of admirers and decided it was a success.

A small boy approached Jack from nowhere, he appeared no more than five, glancing around slightly lost. Wiping his forehead with a handkerchief, Jack started towards the boy.

'Hello. Are you lost?' he asked, quietly, so not to scare the boy. The boy backed away slightly, as if knowing he was in trouble now. 'Where are your ma and pa?' Jack asked again but received no reply. Loosening his shirt buttons once again, Jack glanced around but saw nobody in sight. 'Which way did you come from?' he questioned once more, in an attempt to find out some indication as to where the boys parents was. The boys eyes narrowed and glanced up at him.

'Did you draw that?' The boy's tiny voice came. Jack turned and smiled, as the boy pointed towards an oil painting of a man and woman dancing. Colours whirled around on the canvas creating the image of a couple obviously in love.

'Yes I did.' Jack smiled, proudly. 'Do you like it?'

The boy simply shrugged and sat himself on the floor crossing his legs and glancing upwards at the painting as if something was drawing him to it. Jack took a few strides closer to the boy, and knelt over him. His face was friendly and he smiled at the boy. 'Hey little man, where are your parents?'

Then a voice came, a voice he thought he would never hear again. The lovely child's voice of Lizzy. 'Uncle Jack.' she cried, and before Jack could get to his feet, Lizzy threw herself in his arms and hugged him as though her life depended on it, a look of pure joy on her face, Jack whirled her around and smiled at her. His heart beat faster and before he could take anything else in, there she was - Rose. She stood in a lovely light green gown, her hair back to the gorgeous fiery red, and as Jack took in the length of her he felt he was unable to move, he was floored by her beauty, and memories of the last time they had met came rushing back to him and he suddenly had the urge to vomit. Their eyes interlocked for several minutes, and it was as if time stood still, neither of them knew what to do or say. But what could be said? Olivia clung to Rose's hand, she vaguely recognised the man before her from New York before Charlie was born and she smiled a very shy smile.

Rose's eyes travelled from Jack to Charlie, her heart beating so fast she thought it would fall out of her chest. Charlie stood beside Jack, beside his father. Oh Lord, this day was almost too much. As if in slow motion, Charlie picked himself up from the floor and glanced upwards to Jack. Oh how alike they were, everything from their tanned skin, to their eyes. The entire room whirled and for a moment Rose wanted to do nothing but run into Jack's arms and tell him how much she misses him, how much she loves him, and how every night she regretted not telling him she was going to have his baby. A few strays tears escaped Rose's eyes, and before she knew it darkness surrounded her and her body fell to the floor in a collapsed heap.

'Where am I?' a murmured voice came and immediately Jack ran to the bed where Rose had laid unconscious for over an hour. The room was cool, plain and white. Jack watched as Rose writhed slightly before blinking her eyes open. She squinted heavily, and winced in pain from her headache. 'Jack?' she asked, her eyes adjusting, then suddenly she remembered that afternoon at the gallery…Jack…Charlie had wondered off, and when she had gone to find him instead she had found him beside Jack, his father. 'Oh my God, the children…' Rose attempted to sit up in bed, panic struck her. Where were the children?

'They're next door in the waiting room, Rose.' Jack assured her, and took a few steps closer to the bed. He felt like touching her hand, to let her know he was there for her, but he thought better of it, she was a married woman now, her wedding bands planted firmly on her finger for all to see and the sight was like a bullet to Jack's chest. Blow after blow he had been dealt. An ambulance had been called minutes after Rose had fainted and Jack had immediately accompanied her to the hospital, he had made sure the children were alright before tending to Rose. He had watched her chest rise and fall for over an hour, the afternoons events almost too much for him to take in. Rose had become a mother once again, to a little boy this time, and he was beautiful, just like all of Rose's children. A doctor entered the room, interrupting both their thoughts, he ticked something with a pencil on his clipboard before tucking the pencil behind his ear and finding his spectacles before putting them on.

'Mrs Calvert. How are you feeling?' He asked smiling.

'Woozy.' Rose replied, but truth be known she didn't know how she felt. She could feel Jack's eyes burning on her and she attempted to avoid his gaze.

'As expected Mrs Calvert. I think it will be best for you to stay in hospital tonight, just for us to keep an eye on you.' The doctor removed his spectacles placing them in his pocket. He placed his right hand on Rose's forehead, feeling her temperature. 'Quite a temperature you had, must be the heat.' The doctor smiled.

'Is she going to be alright?' Jack intervened. Rose was startled that he spoke and actually showed interest in her wellbeing.

'Yes, she will be fine, as is the baby Mrs Calvert.' the doctor nodded his head.

Upon hearing the word 'baby', Rose turned her attention to the doctor. Had she misheard him? Obviously so. 'Umm, I'm sorry?' she mumbled. Frowning, she attempted to sit upright in the small hospital bed.

'Your baby Mrs Calvert.'

'But, I am not pregnant.' Rose shook her head, he was obviously mistaken. Where on earth had he produced such information from.

'Have you not experienced symptoms, Mrs Calvert? Sickness, imbalance of hormones, maybe even movement from the baby?' The doctor was surprised that Rose refused to acknowledge she was pregnant.

'No. I would know if I was pregnant doctor, I have carried three children previously.'

'Mrs Calvert, you are around four months along if I must guess. Your tests results came back saying so. Would you like to see the paperwork?' The doctor offered.

Feeling her eyes fill with tears, Rose's vision became hazy again. She did not reply to the doctor, nor did she acknowledge him as he left the room. Her breathing became rapid. She was four months pregnant? And she didn't know? Robert would be over the moon, but they hadn't been trying for a baby. Placing her hands over her eyes she felt her heart sink. Removing her shaking hands from her eyes, she saw Jack through her blurry vision, he backed away slowly from the bed. It was at that moment realisation hit him, he was in love with a woman who was married to another man, who was to have another mans child. Violently he shook his head, it was as if suddenly his head had cleared.

'I don't even know why I am here, Rose. Why did I come here with you? You are not my wife, nor any part of me no more.' A pain stabbed through his heart. He was stupid to think that anything would come of his presence at the hospital.

'Jack…I.' Rose struggled with words, and her eyes silently pleaded with him to not leave her.

'You obviously do not need me here.' Heading for the door, Jack's hand hesitated on the door knob, he took a last look at Rose. Her eyes red and puffy, her beautiful face, God how he loved her. Shaking his head, he began to open the door.

'No!' Rose cried, holding out her hand as a sign for him to not leave.

'No Rose. We both know I've loved you for too long, I need to move on now with my life as you obviously have yours.'

'Jack, no.' Rose sobbed and she stretched out her hand for him to take. Jack caught sight of her wedding band once more, a sign she was not his and never would be and it was the final twist of the knife if Jack's heart. 'Congratulations Rose. Goodbye.' and with that he left the room, and Rose's life, just as she had left his life many times before. Jack heard her cries for him, but not once did he look back, and he swore he heard the words 'I love you' but still he carried on walking until he left the hospital grounds, and once outside after glancing once more back at the hospital building where the woman he loved was, he turned and ran as fast as his feet could carry him. Ran away from Rose, and all he ever felt for her.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you for the reviews :] **

_January 1925, Santa Monica _

The soft summer breeze blew her tendrils gently. The scent of summer flowers filled the air. The waves gently lapped onto the short of the pure white beach. Gentle laugher from children could be heard on the seafront and Rose smiled to herself. Her own three children played on the beach and mucked around in the sand and she smiled to herself contently. She was finally home. Back to the place she had only ever really called home, the place which held a special place in her heart. Rose was now a thirty year old woman, even though her face still shone youthfully, her eyes still sparkled the way they did when she was a seventeen year old girl. Dressed in blue pants, an overly large grey shirt and simple flat shoes, Rose settled herself on a bench. It was almost sunrise, the time of day Rose loved most.

'Mom.' Olivia shouted from the beach below and Rose laughed as she watched her daughters attempt at a sandcastle. Brilliant rays of soft yellow, purple and orange filled the sky and a dusk chill wrapped its way around her body.

'Come on kids, time to go.' Rose shouted, and stood from the bench. Dusting the sand from her shirt, she turned once and glanced upwards at the pier. The roller coaster still stood tall and proud, though it had long since ceased to be used. Memories of the first time Rose had rode it came back to her and she smiled weakly at the memory. Turning her attention back to the children, she noticed them running towards her, racing each other to reach their mother. Since arriving in Santa Monica three weeks before, Rose had found work at a small theatre, the stage was a place she felt she truly belonged and it was amazing to be working in the business again after a six year hiatus.

'Can we buy an ice cream, mom?' Lizzy spoke, as she grabbed hold of Charlie's hand but he pulled his hand away not wishing to be seen holding his older sisters hand. He wasn't a baby anymore, he was six now.

'Yeah, please mom.' Olivia begged, with a smile on her little face. 'The cart should still be open on the pier.'

'Oh alright.' Rose shook her head giving in. 'But a small one, don't ruin your supper.' She ordered.

'We won't.' Lizzy smiled, as Rose handed her daughter a dollar, enough for the children's ice creams. Lizzy took off into a run into the direction of the pier while Olivia simply walked beside her mother.

The view from the pier was breathtaking especially this time of the day. The beauty of the sunset at dusk was Jack Dawson's inspiration nowadays and he created works night after night simply sat on the pier. The children played on the beach below putting a small smile on Jack's face. He wiped his face with his sleeve before wiping his hands down his khaki pants, oil pastel colour now staining his pants. His dark brown hair was gelled back and he had grown a small beard, his eyes were lined as he was no longer a young boy but a thirty three year old man, although visibly he hadn't changed much. Packing away his small selection of pastels, Jack's attention was caught by some children on the pier by the ice cream cart, a woman followed, a familiar woman. Squinting in the faint sunlight, Jack placed his hand on his forehead in an attempt to see clearer. Adjusting his vision, he thought maybe his eyes were playing tricks on him. He had been out since mid afternoon in the sunshine and he was tired after concentrating on his work so much. Shaking his head, he continued packing away his work.

'Uncle Jack.' a faint voice was calling. Jack's head whirled around to see Lizzy Hockley running towards him, she wasn't small any more, she was twelve years old. In her left hand she carried an ice cream, behind her was Olivia running towards him. Jack's heart soared, as he picked up Lizzy in his arms and whirled her round as he always did.

'Uncle Jack, what are you doing here?' Lizzy cried breathlessly from running.

'I live here, what about you little lady?' Jack smiled, she certainly had grown. Olivia had just reached the area of the pier where Jack was and she mumbled 'hello.'

'We moved here from Cedar Rapids just the other week.' Lizzy beamed. 'If you live here too, we will be able to see each other more.' A smile crept across Lizzy's face, and her innocence shone through.

Jack's smile faded slightly. 'Where is your mother?' he asked, in a serious tone, glancing around the pier for any sight of Rose and her other children.

'She's down there with Charlie.' Lizzy pointed to the beach. 'They were dawdling.'

Then Rose's figure on the pier became more clear, and Jack felt his heart beat faster. He glanced down at Olivia and Lizzy, the children which he had seen grown into lovely young girls. He knew Rose would approach him, he thought Rose would never enter his life again, he thought he would never feel his heart ache for her anymore. The world seemed to disappear around him and fade into the background and Rose glided toward him in almost slow motion. His breathing became more erratic as she was close enough for him to see, to take her in once more. Her hair was a light blonde, long and plaited to one side and her face still as angelic as ever.

'Hello Jack.' Rose spoke quietly disturbing Jack from his thoughts. He did not know what to reply, or how to reply. He simply smiled and held his breathe for a few moments.

'Hello Rose.' he smiled. Lizzy came closer to Jack, hugging him from her height.

'Isn't it wonderful, mom? Jack lives her just like we do.' she grinned. Not taking her eyes away from Jack, Rose ordered for the children to sit on the bench a few metres away from them whilst they finished their ice creams, they did as they were told. Breathing slightly erratic, Rose smiled at Jack, words were lost to her but she was so happy to see him here. He looked fantastic, better than she could remember and she felt as though she had found heaven to just see him before her.

'How are you?' Jack broke the silence.

'Good, how're you?' she answered nervously.

'Good. Thank you. Where is your husband?' Jack glanced around expecting Robert to follow sometime soon.

Rose began to wring her hands, obviously nervous. 'Robert and I are divorced. When you and I last…saw each other, well I, I lost the baby three days later.' Tears formed in Rose's eyes, the pain of losing her child still fresh to her.

'Oh Rose.' Jack stepped forward and took her hands in his, tears obviously shining in her beautiful eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Rose. To lose a child…I…cannot even imagine the pain.'

'No need to be sorry, Jack. It was no ones fault, it just wasn't meant to be.' Feeling Jack's hands gently rub hers was a comfort, and she felt like she was exposed to him now. He was here in front of her and she wanted him to know how much she wanted him.

'Jack, I, I think you do know about pain. The pain which I have caused you over the years was just…' Rose could not even put into words how sorry she was.

'Its alright.' Jack smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. 'Its good to see you Rose. You look good.'

Rose smiled, glancing up at him and the smile reached her eyes. 'Thanks, so do you.'

Nodding Jack let go of Rose's hand, and her smile faded. It was almost as if something was wrong, a barrier stopping him from having contact with her. 'But I am sorry Jack, for my behaviour over the years, for the hurt I caused.'

'Its in the past now.' Jack simply said. He glanced behind Rose, to the children and back to Rose. 'its all in the past.'

'Would you like to have a walk on the beach?' Rose asked, a little hopeful. She wanted to spend time with him, get to know him again. He was here now living in the same place as her, it was perfect. She wasn't about to run again.

Rose's words hit Jack hard. Just a walk on the beach? He knew how it would end and he couldn't let anything happen now, when he had just began to find happiness after Rose. 'I'm sorry Rose, I cant.' he simply said.

'Why not? Is there a problem?'

'I'm married, Rose. Amelia is due to give birth to my child any day now.' Tears filled his eyes, he felt torn. Rose's face fell, and he immediately felt sorry for her. She didn't not know where to look, and tears were obvious in her eyes.

'Oh.' Was all Rose could manage, absolutely stunned. But then of course she was stupid to believe that because they lived in the same place they could maybe pick up where they left off. Of course he was married, he couldn't wait around for Rose forever, although in the back of her mind she always believed he would wait for her. 'Congratulations.'

'Thank you.' Jack felt his heart tear in two once again, but why he did not know. Rose wasn't hurting him, in fact it was the other way around. Rose had tasted her own medicine of seeing the person you love with someone else.

'You will make a wonderful father, Jack.' Rose smiled through her tears, and felt a few fall down her cheeks. All Jack wanted was to reach out and hold her close to him, but he had to restrict himself, he was a married man now after all. He thought of Amelia, his wife. She was lovely, long blonde curls and large brown eyes, every man who laid eyes on her wanted her, but she had chosen him, and why he did not know. But he loved her, not in the way he should he knew that but he would learn to, and they would have a baby together.

Backing away slightly, Rose took in the length of Jack. The man she now realised she loved with all of her heart. His wedding ring was clear on his hand, and Rose shook her head to bring herself back to reality. 'Good luck, Jack.' With that Rose backed away and took a final glance at Jack on the end of Santa Monica pier, the place they had spoke of going to as teenagers, the place where Rose had dreamt of having a life there with Jack but now she was walking away again, from Jack and the dream that could no longer be. Jack Dawson wasn't hers, and never was and never ever would be. She knew that now.


	13. Chapter 13

**This is the one chapter of the whole story I could never get right no matter how many times I re wrote it. I still feel its hideous but I just needed a way to get across Jack's pain in order to move onto the next chapter. Its very short and boring but Let me know what you think :]**

_January 30th__ 1925, Santa Monica_

In a small house by the sea, five days after Jack had seen Rose, his daughter Lillian Dawson came into the world. Doctors had rushed to Amelia's side around midnight the previous morning as she screamed out in pain. The pain ripped through her abdomen and Jack could do nothing but attempt to comfort her in any way possible. He sat by her side the entire time, wiping the sweat from her forehead. The labour had lasted eighteen hours and each hour Amelia grew more and more exhausted, her pulse rate slowed dramatically and the two doctors who had delivered the baby had become increasingly worried of her state. She was too weak to be taken to hospital so had to be strong enough to bear the baby all by herself. But that wasn't to be, by 6am Amelia was almost too weak to open her eyes and at around 6.30am, she was pronounced dead. Dead? As if she was just meat or something. The child, a girl, had slipped out of Amelia and was immediately taken to hospital to be monitored for fear that she too would lose her life. The world felt a cruel place to Jack, once again God had dealt him a rough hand by taking his wife, although giving him a daughter in the process. He felt anger and sadness, why Amelia? She was so perfect, so strong and was looking forward to having a child just as much as he was. He did nothing but cry the days following his wife's death. Her family, the Martin's had already began making funeral arrangements while Jack still suffered, unable to take in the weeks events. His life had changed dramatically in the space of a week. Nightmares invaded his sleep, the bed Amelia had died in drenched in her blood, sweat and tears, her lifeless body, her face as she took her last breathe. His daughter wailing as she had took her first breathe in the world before been taken away from him to the hospital and he had not yet held her, he longed to. She was a perfect baby, so small and almost frail looking. A small mop of dirty blonde hair and perfect brown eyes.

Jack had met Amelia Martin in late 1923 after moving back to Santa Monica. She was just twenty three at the time and was eight years younger than Jack. She was instantly attracted to him, the handsome stranger, the artist. She was a dancer, the envy of every woman and the object of every mans affection. After just five months together the pair had married. Jack loved Amelia, but not in the way a man should love his wife. After a month of marriage, Amelia had fell pregnant. Both of them were full of shock but also ecstatic. Amelia had longed for a child with the man she loved, she would sit for hours singing to her stomach and stroking the bump. The pregnancy hadn't been an easy one, especially towards the end. Jack would work long days on the pier selling his paintings just like he had done years before, but he felt at home there. Rose was always in the back of Jack's mind, but he knew one day she would fade until the day of Amelia's death. For some reason, the image of Rose was more clear in his mind than anything else. In a way, he blamed himself for Amelia's death, she was everything he didn't deserve not by a long shot, but after the funeral a week after her death, Jack made the decision to leave Santa Monica…to leave behind to memory of Rose, and the place which was tainted with blood after Amelia's death, how could he survive there anymore? But where else did he have to go? He had a daughter to raise now, alone. He had to give her a good life, Amelia would have loved her daughter so much and he owed it to her to bring up their child the way Amelia would have wanted and the only way he could do that now was not in Santa Monica, not even in America.

So on the morning of 18th February 1925, with just one suitcase full of his belongings and his daughter in his arms, he boarded the Olympic bound for England. A new country, a fresh start, somewhere he had not been for years. England had been home to him for two months in early 1912 before his passage on Titanic, and he had liked it there although now 13 years later and after the Great War, he knew life there would be different. The passage would be Jack's first since he had fought in the war ten years before and was a hard one. The Olympic was of course Titanic's sister ship, and boarding the ship hadn't been easy. Adjusting to fatherhood wasn't easy either, everything was knew to him but he soon grew accustomed to life and seeing his daughter grow was the most incredible thing in the world. Knowing he helped create something so amazing was beyond him, and from then on his life had changed. He could no longer roam the world and run from state to state, he had to settle now for Lilly's sake.


	14. Chapter 14

_**May 21st**__** 1927, London, England**_

Picking up The Times newspaper, Jack Dawson absentmindedly flicked through the pages. His daughter Lilly lay asleep in her crib. She was two now, and just finding her way in the world, day by day growing into her own little person. She was so much like her mother, the same eyes, the nose and the hair. She had begun walking at ten months old, and by the time she had turned two she was talking away. The house which Jack rented wasn't anything spectacular, just big enough for himself and Lilly. The neighbours were fantastic and popped by every few days. Mrs Anderson next door but one brought around her freshly baked bread every Thursday something Jack looked forward to.

Seeing the print from the paper on his fingers, Jack rubbed his dirty fingers on a cloth. Lilly stirred slightly in her sleep making a small groan, Jack glanced over at his daughter but she was sound asleep and he smiled intently before running his fingers through his hair feeling the need to have a bath. The news was the usual, British troops in action defending foreign national in Shanghai and today the First solo transatlantic flight by Charles Lindbergh ended at Le Bourget, Paris in The Spirit of St Louis, pictures illustrated the pages one by one and as Jack turned onto the next page, a photograph caught his eye causing his to blink several times - it was Rose. Squinting, Jack found his reading glasses and read through the small print beside the photograph.

_US silent movie actress Rose Bukater arrived in London today to begin filming on her new picture. The actress will begin work next Thursday and will be in town for three months. Along with her, she brings her three children, who are to be schooled here for the duration of Miss Bukater's stay in London, she will reside at the new opened luxurious Mayfair Hotel. _

After reading through the print several times, Jack shook his head in disbelief. Fiddling in his jacket pocket, he found his tobacco and began to roll himself a cigarette, his mind reeling. Lighting the cigarette, he puffed on the end silently and allowed himself to think of Rose, to glance at the photograph. My God, she was stunning, that fact never changed. Thinking of the last time they had met back in Santa Monica before Amelia had died, shaking his head free from any thoughts of Amelia, Jack found himself wondering whether he should attempt to contact her. But what to say? In the back of his mind, he knew he had to see her, it had been too long and he longed to see her face before him once again, it was fate. That was the reason why all of these years they kept seeing each other, and coming back to each other, he knew it was all down to fate. Smoking the last of his cigarette, Jack stood from his chair and headed to his room to change into something more suitable, running his fingers through his short dark hair and then to his beard, he thought of shaving but decided against it.

The Mayfair Hotel was newly opened just two months before and the media hype was amazing. Jack thought back to Titanic, when she ruled the headlines for months before. After finding a cab ride, Jack Dawson stood before the Mayfair Hotel. It was God knows how many stories high, and he placed a hand over his eyes to shield them from the sun as he glanced upwards. The opulence stunned him and once again he felt out of place. Men and woman of obvious upper class sashayed in and out of the glass doors of the entrance casting obvious dirty looks at Jack. Ignoring the narrow minded people, Jack pulled Lilly closer to him and entered the building. Inside, the hallway spanned for what seemed like miles and more people inside glanced his way. Finding the front desk, a small man in a black suit and wearing spectacles stood before him. Clearing his throat, Jack spoke.

'Hello, is um, Miss Rose Bukater staying here?' he asked, in a low voice.

Looking down the length of Jack, the receptionist replied. 'I'm afraid I'm not allowed to divulge that information, sir.'

'Well I'm a friend, an old friend. Ask her yourself. Please, sir I just wish to see her.'

'Sorry, sir.' The old man shrugged.

Sighing, Jack felt frustrated. Damn. How was he supposed to get to her if they wouldn't even let him know she was here.

'Well could you give a message to her please?' Jack asked, fiddling in his pocket for a pen and some sort of scrap paper.

'Sir…I…'

'Please, just tell her Jack Dawson dropped by.' He said, scribbling on the paper. 'This is my address if she wishes to contact me. Please just give her that, it is all I ask.'

'All right.'

Smiling, Jack thanked the old man before heading back out into the May sunshine. Back home, Jack anxiously waited for Rose to contact him, but he told himself she was busy. Jack studied the photograph in the newspaper, her hair was now shoulder length and her eyes still shined. He couldn't take it anymore. All the feelings he once thought were laid to rest came screaming back to him. He just had to see her.

'The children will be home around eight.' Clara, the nanny informed Rose who was removing several flapper dressed from her suitcase and hanging them in her closet.

'Thank you Clara.' Rose replied and with that Clara left. Lizzy, Olivia and Charlie were in a private school in London for the next three months. The trip had been the first overseas for all of the children, who were all largely excited at the prospect of going on a ship. Rose though, was less thrilled, although she knew it would have to be an obstacle she would have to overcome. The ship was nothing like Titanic, although she travelled first class, social barriers were not as bad. The passage had turned out to be a joy, spending their evenings dancing in the saloon and by day exploring the ship.

The telephone in the parlour rang loudly breaking Rose's concentration and after placing her last dress in the closet, she started towards the telephone.

'Hello, Rose Bukater.' she answered into the mouthpiece.

'Miss Bukater? This is George from the hotel reception. I have a gentleman here who wishes to speak with you.'

Rose was puzzled, who would possibly visit her here so late when she knew no one. 'And who is the gentleman?'

'Says his name is Jack Dawson, an old friend of yours. If you wish me to send him away I will.'

Rose almost dropped the mouthpiece. Jack? What was he doing here? Had she misheard? 'Jack Dawson?'

'Yes, ma'am. Would you like me to send him away.'

'No, no.' Rose answered, before thinking for a moment. What would she like? To see him? He was a married man now after all and obviously had a child. To see him would bring old memories screaming back to her. But she couldn't just send him away. She had to see him. 'Tell him to meet me in the bar in fifteen minutes.' she replied before hanging up. Of course she felt like running straight down to him but knew she couldn't. She would need time to compose herself, to think of what sight will greet her. Was he alone or with his wife? Alone she hoped, not because anything would happen of course, but so she could speak with him alone. She wondered what made him come to see her here, but she desperately needed to see his face again. A sudden pang of excitement hit Rose and a large smile spread across her face, she had feeling tonight would bring something good.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for the comments :) It does get better from here I promise. There's about eight chapters left of this :( and I am in the process of writing another Jack/Rose story which I will post after this one is finished. I like this chapter, I feel its one of the best which I wrote and this is how I imagine they would be with each other after so many obstacles and broken hearts. Anyway on with it...**

A figure sat at the bar and instantly Jack knew it was she. She appeared elegant and faultless. The entire décor was silver and grey and in the right hand corner of the room a jazz band played beautifully. Several men smoked their cigarettes in the far seats on the bar and a single barman worked behind the counter, dressed elegantly, probably more elegant than Jack who now suddenly became aware that even his clothes were not suitable for this place. Pushing any awkward feelings out of his mind, he concentrated on Rose. Starting towards her slowly and almost hesitantly, he saw her body spin on the bar stool and his heart thumped heavier. Why was he here? He was suddenly aware it was Rose, his Rose, but yet he felt like a young boy ready for his first date, she was stunning. A smile spread across her porcelain face illuminating the entire room. She wore a gold flapper dress, with matching court shoes, her hair golden and curled, clipped to one side and her rosy red lips. She was every inch the movie star image, the vision of a goddess every man in the room would want to marry and cherish forever. Words were lost on Jack, he was aware of the affect this gorgeous woman had on him before he had even spoke a word to her.

To Rose, it felt as though the entire world had gone into slow motion as Jack approached her but her outside image never faltered though inside she was trembling. He was really here, just seeing his face made her feel more happy than she could remember. He was dressed casually and that was Jack, she wouldn't have him any other way. With Jack, what you see is what you get. Something she admired about him for years. Outwardly, he had changed little since they had last met, but in the back of her mind she knew he was a married man, with a child, she couldn't become too attached to him again because it would be hell for them both. They both knew that loving the other so much killed them at one point in their lives and they couldn't let it happen again. Could they?

'Hello Rose.' Jack spoke quietly, almost like a shy little boy. His eyes never left Rose's as she stood from her bar stool and simply placed her arms around his neck loosely, she knew this gesture was intimate but she didn't care for the time being, for he was alone. To Jack's surprise, Rose had embraced him, the last thing he expected. He was hesitant for a few seconds but then placed his arms around her waist, smelling her perfume and the scent of her hair, it brought back memories from times they had been a lot closer. After a few minutes, Rose pulled away leaving her arms around his neck and interlinking her fingers behind his neck playing with a few strands of his hair softly. Immediately Jack closed his eyes feeling the tickling of her fingers on his neck, he tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer. It was an intimate moment for them, both were unaware of the stares from the gentlemen smoking cigars but not that it mattered anyway, this was their moment. They scanned each others faces wordlessly neither knowing what to say or do, but all that mattered was the other was their in front of them. Rose smiled, tears visible in her eyes. She loved him so much, she knew she did. He was the father of her children and the love of her life. Jack felt Rose grasp the back of his neck tighter and as he looked endlessly into her emerald eyes, his finger traced a line over her cheekbones and her nose and finally to her lips, he lingered his finger for a while on her lip and she kissed it gently. A gesture which surprised Jack, but he knew what he had to do. It was plain and simple and spelt out to him. Throwing caution to the wind, Jack gently leant forward and grazed his lips just once against Rose's causing them both to shiver and tingle.

'God I missed you so much.' Rose whispered almost silently but Jack heard and leant his forehead against hers.

'Rose, I don't know what made me come here but I knew I had to see you. From the moment I saw your face in the newspaper. I just had to see you Rose.' Jack confessed, lost in the serene moment.

Rose was brought back to reality momentarily. 'But Jack…you're married.'

Feeling the Jack's grip on her waist loosen, she knew something was instantly wrong. He took a step back from her before sitting himself on the seat and indicated to Rose to also sit. 'Rose…we've got a lot of catching up to do.' He simply said. 'But I am not married. My wife, Amelia, well she passed away two and a half years ago now in childbirth. I live here with my daughter.'

Rose covered her face with her hands in shock. 'Oh no, Jack. I'm so sorry.' was all she could say. She gently touched his hand as a way to offer sympathy but he moved away, not wishing to drag up bad memories. Amelia was still something he had not laid to rest. 'So you're raising your daughter alone?' Rose asked.

Jack nodded his head. 'Yes I am. Lilly is two now and I love her so much.' Jack smiled and Rose could see the tears in her eyes. 'I never knew what it was like to be a father, I had no idea of the love you have for a child. I finally understand now Rose, how you feel about your children, raising them alone with no father.'

Rose called to the bartender and asked him to bring two martinis. She had a feeling they would both need a good drink after tonight. 'I knew you'd be a good father Jack, I always did.' Still in the back of her mind, something nagged at Rose to tell Jack he was father to two of her children, but she knew that in her heart he would never know. She was the only one who knew and she would never tell.

'I remember.' Jack smiled.

Suddenly the three men who were smoking cigars approached Rose. One young man dressed in a tuxedo smiled before asking her for an autograph. 'I'm a fan of your pictures.' he had said abashedly and Rose had simply signed her name for him. It was then Jack had some sort of an idea of how much of a star Rose really was, but to him she was just the same Rose she had always been, the woman he loved endlessly for fourteen years. The day they had spoke on Titanic she had told him of her dreams to become a dancer like Isadora Duncan and here she was in the pictures. Jack shook his head slightly at the irony. 'I remember Rose, I always do.' The bartender brought their drinks and Jack sipped it cautiously. 'I remember when you were just a seventeen year old girl telling me of your dreams and how you wanted to go to Santa Monica, be a dancer, not just a society girl and here you are Rose. Here you are.' his voice trailed off as he lost himself in memories of the two.

'It seems long ago.'

'It is Rose. Fourteen years.' Jack stated swirling his drink. 'Fourteen years since we met.'

Rose lowered her lashes, she remembered the day when she was about to jump of the Titanic, what an absurd idea it had been. 'Jack…I…I'm so shocked that you're here.'

'Maybe its fate.' Jack was honest. It felt like fate, they way they had kept meeting over all of these years, forever changing the course of each others lives.

'Maybe. So do you live in London.'

'Yes, in a small place outside of west London. it's a new start for me and Lilly away from the States. It was what we needed. Besides the wanderer in me returned I suppose. I feel like I was never meant to stop wandering the world, living on God's good will.' Jack said honestly.

'But Jack, you have responsibilities now, you have a child.'

'Did that ever stop you running Rose? You never settled. You always seemed to run, always away from me.'

Hearing the words, felt like a stab in Rose's heart. If only he knew why she ran. 'It was different Jack. You and I we…were just…we never felt like we were meant to be.'

'I always thought we were. I wanted you, and I waited for you for over ten years.' Knocking the remainders of his drink, Jack stood from his seat. He could feel anger but also knew if he stayed much longer with Rose he would end up feeling even more down because he knew they were never going to be. 'I better go, Rose.'

Nodding, Rose also stood. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was torn now he was here with her and she still hadn't told him how she felt about him. What could she do? Her mind filled with a thousand thoughts and he began to slowly walk away from her but he seemed hesitant. 'Wait!' Rose shouted. Jack turned, tears obvious in his eyes. The bar was empty except for the bartender cleaning glasses. Slowly Rose came towards him, and looked him straight in the eyes. She could feel herself falling more and more in love with him just from talking to him. 'Please don't go yet. There's so much more left to say to each other, Jack. I…I don't just want you to walk out of my life again.'

Jack gazed at Rose, she wrung her hands and seemed vulnerable. He came closer to her for a second and she smiled as he grabbed her hands and held them gently in his own. She could feel his rough fingers yet they were always so gentle on her skin. 'I'm not going anywhere Rose.' he whispered.

A few tears came down Rose's cheeks, and Jack slowly bent forward and kissed them away leaving Rose trembling. Just such a small gesture was enough to make her weak at the knees. 'Jack…I…don't know what to say but…do you want to have dinner tomorrow evening with the children and I? Bring Lilly too…I think I would like to meet your child. If that is alright.'

'Of course it is. I just want to see you Rose. I couldn't live knowing you're here and I couldn't see you.'

'Then don't leave.' Rose stunned herself with her own words. Don't leave? What did that mean?

'Rose, I have to. Lilly is with the neighbours and I have to go back.'

Rose nodded, she felt foolish for suggesting such a thing to him. 'I'm sorry.' She muttered.

'For what Rose?'

'Suggesting, that you stay. Its obviously inappropriate. You have a child now, its just all so much to take in.' Rose glanced downwards, feeling stupid. Her head felt a mess, she couldn't concentrate on anything except Jack. Jack placed his index finger on her chin and lifted her face.

'We have found each other again Rose. This time I think its special and I don't want to let this chance go away. We need to take our time and figure out where our lives are going and if we want each other.' Rose nodded in agreement, she smiled weakly.

'But for now, I will say goodnight darling.' Jack gently kissed Rose's left hand and she remembered the first time he had kissed her hand on board Titanic, a night that seemed a million years before. 'We've got a lot to talk about tomorrow.'

'I know Jack. The children are going to be so excited to see you.'

'And I cannot wait to see them.' Jack grinned.

'Goodnight Jack.'

With that, Jack walked through the saloon doors and away from Rose. She felt as though her heart was going with him. It was crazy, she would see him tomorrow. But it still felt as though she would never see him again. Remembering the first time they kissed aboard Titanic, Rose smiled. The same feelings returned to her now. She was visibly shaking. It was almost a déjà vu and she had the urge to run after him but she knew she couldn't, he had to go home but the next day they would have dinner together and both Rose and Jack slept that night more happily than they had done in years.


	16. Chapter 16

**I know its hard to understand why Rose hasn't told Jack yet that he is the father. But don't worry all shall be revealed soon :] Thanks for all of the great comments and emails, let me know what you think of this. :)**

'I still cannot believe you're here.' Twelve year old Lizzy beamed as she hugged Jack yet again. She felt so happy he was here. The atmosphere at the table was amazing, all of the children sat around and of course Rose. They had all welcomed Jack with opened arms, and Lizzy most of all.

'Well I am glad to be here. I missed you all.' Jack touched Lizzy's face and kissed her forehead. For her age, she was tall and almost reached Jack's shoulders. Her face a picture of beauty, so much like her mother.

Sipping her wine, Rose viewed the scene before her and smiled, her heart soared. 'Its good that you're here.'

Nodding Jack gazed briefly at Rose, he had felt her eyes on him all night throughout dinner. Her eyes then travelled to Lilly. The gorgeous little child which was Jack's, her heart panged when she thought of the mother she would never meet. Her hair golden in colour and her eyes large and brown. Her smile lit up the entire room and she giggled when her father tickled her little stomach. Just seeing Jack with a child ached Rose's heart, knowing that two other of his children were at the table. The night before as she laid in bed, she had thought endlessly of telling Jack he was Olivia and Charlie's father. But was it too late now? Olivia was ten and Charlie was eight. He had missed out on all of their childhoods, seeing them grow, and it broke her heart. It really was too late. He would hate her for keeping the secret from him for too long.

'I have something to show you Jack.' Lizzy scrambled off her chair at the dining table before heading to her room. Jack looked at Rose questionably, and she simply shrugged once. Moments later she returned, a piece of paper in hand. Skipping back from her room, Lizzy planted the piece of paper in front of Jack on the dining room table.

'What is that, sweetie?' Rose asked her daughter. Jack slowly unfolded the slightly crumpled piece of paper to reveal a drawing of Rose and Lizzy - the one he had drawn back in 1916 in Santa Monica. Lizzy was just a child then, and Rose a young woman at only 21. Shaking his head in disbelief, Jack could not believe Lizzy had kept the simple drawing all of these years. Jacks familiar scrawl was on the bottom, JD, September 12th 1916.

'Oh my…' Rose gasped, as Jack handed the drawing to Rose. 'Lizzy I never knew you kept this…'

'It was too special to throw away.' Lizzy grinned. 'I can still remember that day Jack.'

'What is it?' Olivia broke in. her large blue eyes widening with curiosity.

'it's a sketch darling. Its something Jack drew before you and Charlie were born…its me and Lizzy when she was just a little girl.' Handing the paper to Olivia, she run her eyes over the paper. 'Mom, you were so pretty.'

'She was Liv.' Jack spoke, almost shocking himself at his words. 'She was beautiful.' Jack's words were startling to Rose, they caught each others gaze for a few moments and felt the rest of the world would disappear from just a simple look into each others eyes.. 'As were you Lizzy.' Jack kissed her forehead.

'Wow, this is really you Mom?' Charlie ran his fingers over the old charcoaled drawing. Charlie laughed before holding the drawing next to his mothers face as if comparing the two.

'Of course it is.' Rose laughed at her son. She ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair and he fidgeted embarrassed at his mothers actions.

'You look different.' he squinted at the picture.

'I will do darling. I was younger then, a lot younger.'

A small cry came from Lilly as she kicked in her chair. Jack gently pulled her from the chair and sat her on his knee. He played with her delicate blonde hair, and she leant her tiny face against her fathers chest and yawned heavily. Jack kissed her little face, and she cried again. 'Oh I think someone's tired.' Jack smiled at his daughter. A small nod of Lilly's head confirmed this, her eyelids seemed heavy as she rested herself against her fathers chest.

'How old is she?' Olivia asked Jack.

'She was two in January.' Jack replied, he stood Lilly on his knee and her eyes opened and her face screwed in disappointment of been disturbed.

'I think I'd better go. This little angel needs her sleep.'

Rose felt her heart drop. She didn't want Jack to go. She wished to have time alone with him to talk with him, to tell him how much she missed him, how much she loved him. 'You're right Jack. Come on you three, its time for bed for you soon.'

'But mom…' Charlie started. He had such a good night, it was only nine o clock. He didn't want to go to bed.

'Charlie, its past your bedtime already. You have school tomorrow. Now go wash your faces, and I will be up in a minute to tuck you in.'

Sighing in defeat, Charlie stood from his chair, Olivia followed. Both of them kissed their mother goodnight before heading to their rooms followed by Lizzy a few minutes later. By this time, Lilly had fallen peacefully asleep in her fathers arms and he dared not disturb her. Gently, he had laid her sleeping body down on the couch before kissing her hair and touching her little face. 'Goodnight angel.' he whispered gently. Smiling, he watched as her small chest rose and fell. He could still not believe he was a father, that he had helped create the perfect child laying asleep before him. He did not feel Rose's presence at the door to the living room, she watched him with his child, such a wonderful father. 'She is beautiful, Jack.' She whispered, and his head whirled around. Rose's voice startled him. Tiptoeing out of the living room, he closed the door slightly so he could still see Lilly asleep. He was face to face with Rose, they were alone and now he didn't know what to do.

'She is perfect. I cannot imagine life without her now. Words cannot describe how happy she makes me. Just seeing the little things she does each day. Her first words, her first steps…the utter gibberish she talks sometimes…' Jack gushed, and Rose reached her hands out towards him and he took them.

'I know Jack. Being a parent is the most wonderful thing in the world…'

Feeling Jack's thumb rub over her hands, Rose felt herself moving closer to him. She leant her head against his body and relaxed herself against him. Hesitantly, he kissed her hair. She smelt wonderful and he closed his eyes taking her in, feeling his heart skip a beat once again. 'It is Rose.'

Reluctantly, Rose pulled herself away from Jack. Inside, she felt so happy that he was here with her. They had so much to talk about but yet neither of them knew where to start.

'Jack…I…' Rose started but couldn't carry on. She felt as though she could break down right there and then.

'Shush Rose.' he silenced her by placing a finger on her curved lips. His eyes grew wider as he took in her beautiful face, her curls, everything about her. Placing his right arm around her back, he took his right hand in hers and slowly began to move his feet. 'Do you remember Rose?' he said breathlessly. 'Do you remember the first time we danced?' He felt a small nod of Rose's head and she lifted her face to him.

'Always Jack. I'll always remember. The way you held me, how you whirled me around, how you taught me how to be so carefree and joyous.'

In that moment, Jack knew by just looking into Rose's eyes she returned they feeling he had for her. Pulling her body closer to him, he gently moved her hair from her shoulders, and gently kissed her neck and she closed her eyes with pleasure feeling all of her body tingle. 'God Jack…'

'Rose…we need to talk.' He managed through his deep breaths, he felt as though he could barely control himself tonight . Rose nodded in agreement. They had to talk. Before anything else happened that night, they had to talk and be straight with each other.

After Rose had tucked her children in bed, Jack had laid Lilly on Lizzy's bed. Quietly, they had both retired to Rose's suite. Inside, was a large king size bed, a large dressing table and three wardrobe. A desk and three chairs was situated in the centre of the room and Rose seated herself on the middle chair. Reaching into his pocket, Jack found his cigarettes and offered one to Rose, surprisingly she took one. It had been years since Rose had smoked properly, it had always been considered wrong for women to smoke up until the war when smoking had become more of a social habit for women. Jack lit his, before offering his matches to Rose. Puffing away on his cigarette, he took in the opulence of her suite before taking a seat beside Rose, flicking his ash into the ashtray in the centre of the dark oak table.

'I don't know what to say Jack.' Rose admitted, bowing her head.

'Just tell me everything Rose…' Jack hesitated for a moment before asking his question. 'Do you want me?'

Her head raised, and she glanced at him in the eyes. 'Yes I do, more than anything.' Tears fell from Rose's eyes and she took once last puff of her half smoked cigarette before stubbing it clean out. She stood before walking absentmindedly around the room. 'I do want you Jack.' She couldn't lie anymore.

Putting out his cigarette, Jack came to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her arms were crossed, her eyes welling with tears. 'Then I'm yours Rose.'

'What?'

'You heard me Rose. All I've ever wanted is you, all my life I've loved you and I love you still. I never stopped wanting you and loving you.'

'But you were married Jack.'

'Yes I was, Amelia was special to me, she is the mother of my child and nothing will ever change that. But I think its about time we stopped running from each other, when we both know we're meant to be, its time we made it count.'

Breaking down, Rose could no longer contain herself. Every little feeling she had kept bottled up for the last fourteen years was spilling out of her one by one. 'I love you so much Jack. After all I ever did to you, when I kept running from you when you were all I wanted.'

'Running from me? Rose but why?' Jack was puzzled, when all the years she had known how he felt about her.

'Because Jack…' Rose paused. Was she going to tell him now? That he was Charlie and Olivia's father. It was a time they had to be honest with each other, and she saw his face, his eyes pleading with her to tell him whatever she was about to. But she couldn't…words completely failed her.

'Because I had to.'

Jack took her hands in his and shook her shoulders slightly. 'Why Rose? Why did you have to?'

Rose closed her eyes, tearing escaping down her cheeks. She could feel his fingers on her shoulder and her waist. 'Because…'

'Because what Rose?' he urged.

'Because…there is so much you don't know Jack. So much you may never know.'

'Then tell me, Rose.'

She wanted to tell him so much, she only had to speak the words but as soon as she spoke them then he would run out of her life she was sure of it. Shaking herself free from him, she wandered towards the bed sitting on the edge. She felt sharp pains in her chest, and she winced with slight pain. 'Its not that simple.'

'Why isn't it Rose? We love each other, we want each other. Darling you can tell me anything in the world.'

'Jack if I told you, you would run out of that door right now and never return.' Rose pointed to the door as she spoke. Jack came to her and knelt in front of her taking her right hand in his and kissed it gently. 'Try me.' he spoke his voice almost a whisper.

His eyes glanced up at hers, ready for her words. 'I can't Jack.'

Rose started for the door feeling suffocated in the room, but Jack stopped her, whirling her body around to face him. She broke down once again and he brought her body close to him in an attempt to comfort her. 'Rose tell me darling. I love you, nothing will ever change that.' she knew he meant his words from the look in his eyes, his expression was serious, but there was so much that was complicated, they had children and Rose had a career now. Where would they live? They couldn't travel because the children were in school. It was all messed up so much.

Pulling away from Jack, she gazed heavily into his eyes. 'Jack please, no lets not spoil tonight. I love you and having you here means the world to me, please lets not ruin tonight with something which is in the past now.'


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews :) and I know that you dont understand Rose's reasons for not telling Jack about them having Olivia and Charlie together but do not fear, all shall be revealed in this chapter and the next :D **

Eight weeks passed so quickly it was unreal, with only two weeks left before Rose finished her picture, she was to be heading back to Los Angeles where she was contracted to begin another picture in just over a month. The days were like heaven on earth for both Jack and Rose, everything was so perfect. They saw each other as often as they could, taking the children out when they weren't in school to plays, sightseeing around London and to picnics in Hyde Park, it was almost a dream. The relationship between Jack and Rose had not been intimate, they had shared a few passionate kisses, knowing how much they loved each other. Over the last few weeks, neither Jack nor Rose dare mention that her time in London was coming to an end. It was a fact neither of them wanted to face, or not yet at least, everything was so perfect. It was Lizzy who had asked Jack innocently what would happen when they returned home the Los Angeles in a conversation he would never forgot.

It was a late July afternoon when Lizzy had visited Jack at his home. The closeness which Jack felt to Lizzy was unexplainable, he almost felt as though she was his child. He had watch her grow into the person she was right now and he felt Rose had raised her wonderfully. The fact that she was Cal's child had long since disappeared from his mind - there was no trace of Cal Hockley in her, except her surname which had to remain until she was old enough to decide whether she would like to change it or not. At school she excelled in history, and he was so proud of her, just like a father would be.

Lilly sat on Lizzy's knee as she fed the toddler bits of her blueberry muffin at the dining table in Jack's kitchen. It was a small kitchen with just a dining table for four and a small stove, a counter where the sink was and a larder in the far corner. Jack smiled at the scene, he loved how Rose's children had taken to his daughter. Poking at the fire in the stove, Jack coughed at the fumes before placing the poker back on the hook and covering his mouth slightly with his shirt sleeve.

'That's what you get for messing.' Lizzy laughed at Jack's poor attempts to mend the fire.

'I guess so.' Jack took a seat beside Lizzy and Lilly gazed at him with her big brown eyes, muffin all around her mouth. Shaking his head, he found his handkerchief and wiped her face gently, she screwed up her face as she always did when Jack wiped her face and both Jack and Lizzy laughed. 'So how was school?' Jack asked, taking his daughter from Lizzy.

'Not so bad, its different here to back home. They speak differently, and they teach in different ways.' Lizzy began to chew the inside of her cheek and propped her face up with her elbows resting on the table. 'Its going to be different though when we go home I guess.'

Jack's eyes met Lizzy's. 'I don't want to go home.' Lizzy confessed. 'I like it here. I could get used to school. Charlie likes it here, the kids don't tease him like they did in Los Angeles.'

Jack sat up concerned. 'Teased him? About what?'

'Because of Mom, because she works a lot, they told him Mom should be at home and his father should be out at work, they told him Mom doesn't love him.' Lizzy shook her head. 'They're such twerps.'

Jack was stunned. The kids actually say that to him? 'Does your mother know?'

'No, we never told her. Charlie doesn't like to say anything about it at home, he doesn't let people know how he feels. Olivia would have told Mom but Charlie didn't want to. I found him crying once in the attic back home because of it.'

'Lizzy, that's awful. You should tell your mother. The kids shouldn't get away with it.' Jack was serious, Lizzy had never heard the tone to his voice before.

'I know. But I think in their lives its what their parents brought them up to be like. Olivia, Charlie and I have never had a father in our lives and Mom has always worked to support us. But the kids at school…their Mom's stay at home all day cooking and cleaning while the fathers go out to work.'

Jack was surprised by Lizzy's words. She sounded so grown up, but he knew it was true. Society still didn't accept single mothers who worked to support their children. It was always something which would be an issue, Jack felt. Now little Charlie was even been tortured because of it.

'But I liked that Mom is different. I like that she brought us up to think for ourselves. I would hate to have an entire family who wouldn't allow me to breathe and always wipe each others snotty noses, its disgusting. People should be allowed to think for themselves.'

'You're right. Your mother has done a wonderful job.' For a girl of just twelve, Lizzy knew a lot about the world and what she wanted. She was so much like her mother. 'You don't need your father in your life to be happy.'

Sitting upright, Lizzy thought for a second. Did Jack know anything about her father? 'Jack, can I ask you something? Did you know my father?'

Raising his eyebrows, Jack thought of Cal. The evil man he was and the pain he caused Rose. 'Yes I met him briefly before he married your mother.' He would have to be careful what he told Lizzy.

'What was he like?' She asked, her eyes twinkling. She longed to know about her father, but with her mother the subject was a touchy one.

'Well…I didn't know him very much Liz. But he was unpleasant to me.'

Looking downwards, Lizzy felt disappointed. Had her father always been so awful? 'He never loved me I don't think. I cannot even remember what he looks like.'

'Hey Lizzy, he is the stupid one for not wanting anything to do with you. You're the perfect daughter and you should not feel bad.' Jack touched Lizzy's hand and she ran her fingers through her fringe before moving it to the side. Jack felt fatherly towards Lizzy just as he always had done, in a way he wished she was his daughter, then she would have grown up with a father, he would never run away from his children. Glancing downward at Lilly, sat on his lap, he could never leave his child. He loved her so much.

'But Olivia and Charlie have never had a father too. I remember when Liv was born in New York. Mom was so happy and I asked her if she had a father too, and Mom said no, we would always be just her children but she would never love any child more than the other, and she never had.'

'Did your father ever try to contact Olivia after she was born?'

Lizzy frowned, confused. 'No why would he? She isn't his daughter.'

Jack felt as though he had been hit by a train. Cal wasn't Olivia's father? 'She isn't Cal's daughter?' Jack thought back to 1919, when they had met in New York after the war, and they Jack had asked Rose why she had gone back to Cal after everything he had done to her and given him another daughter and her answer had been 'You must never think of Olivia and Lizzy as anyone's children but mine.' Jack mouth fell open slightly ajar, who was Olivia's father then?

'No. I don't think Mom likes to talk about Olivia and Charlie's father. When we moved from Santa Monica to New York when we first met you, she had Lizzy a few months later and then when we moved to Cedar Rapids with Robert she was pregnant then with Charlie.'

Jack thought his whole world was going to spin and collapse. Cal wasn't Olivia's father? Robert wasn't Charlie's father? Rose didn't like to speak of the children's fathers? Rose was pregnant when she ran away from Santa Monica and then when she moved to Cedar Rapids. Jack remembered Rose telling him Robert had never touched her once, not even kissed her. Feeling a lump rising deep in his throat, Jack felt as though he was going to loose grip on reality. Was he their father?

'Jack, you alright?' Lizzy asked, waving her left hand in front of Jack's face.

'Yeah, I was just thinking. Lizzy when you see your mother would you tell her to drop by sometime today if she has time?'

Nodding Lizzy stood from the chair and pulled her coat from the back of the chair before putting it on. 'I better go anyway. Mom will be home soon and we'll be having tea.'

'Who has been with Charlie and Olivia?'

'Clara, our nanny.' Lizzy smiled, she gently touched Lilly's hand before heading to the door. 'Goodbye Jack.'

'See you later.' He smiled.

Once she was gone, he allowed himself to think. He could not believe what Lizzy had told him. Her words would simply not sink in. He had to speak to Rose, could he really be their father? Was that the reason Rose had ran from him for so long? Placing his head in his left hand, he gently stroked Lilly's blonde hair and felt as though he could break down. He needed to talk to Rose urgently, he had to get to the bottom of this confusion. If he was their father what would happen? They were going back to Los Angeles in a matter of weeks. How could he father two other children? His whole head was a wreck.

**I know this chapter wasnt't long or that great but I just needed for Jack to have an idea in his head and perhaps he could be the children's father and I kinda wanted to show the closeness between Lizzy and Jack and how she looks at him as her father. Anywho, let me know what you think :) **


	18. Chapter 18

**Eeek we've come to what I think is the best chapter & the one you have been waiting for :) I love this chapter and wish something like this could have happened in the movie :D anyway thanks for the reviews & here's chapter eighteen.**

Outside the rain beat down heavily, something which was unexpected for July. It was past ten pm and Lilly had been asleep for hours leaving Jack with nothing to do but think. Think of Rose and how much he loved her, thinking of the possibility that he could father two of her children, thinking of how to even start to put his life together if he is their father, all of the years he would have missed out on during their childhood. He could never hate Rose for never telling him, but it would take a lot of him to understand. Hs head whirled around vigorously. Finding his tobacco, he settled himself on the couch and rolled himself a cigarette before taking a match and lighting it, exhaling the smoke slowly. He rested his back against the couch and put his feet up on the small pine coffee table before running his hands through his dark brown hair and blowing out any excess smoke. Suddenly a loud knock erupted at the door and Jack jumped in shock, placing his cigarette on the edge of his ashtray he started towards the door to answer it. The rain poured heavily bashing against the windows, and Rose stood at the door, soaked from head to foot. Her hair dishevelled, make up almost washed off and the grey dress which she wore clung to her body highlighting every curve. Taking her image in, Jack rushed her inside.

'My God, Rose. You'll catch your death out there.' Jack immediately grabbed a towel and began rubbing her hair before grabbing another large towel to place around her body. Rose watched him, touched that he cared so much.

'I don't care Jack. I just had to see you.' Rose's words made Jack loosen his grip on the towel and hesitantly looked into her eyes. Tears were visible in her eyes. 'I have to talk to you about so much.'

Nodding Jack pulled the towel further around her body. 'Alright, but first I want you to take a nice warm bath and change. I should have a shirt that will fit you, and I'll make us some hot coffee. The last thing I want is you to be ill.'

'All right. Thank you.' Rose smiled graciously. She felt like she was causing disruption for Jack but she knew she had to see him. When Lizzy had returned from Jack's that afternoon she had told Rose of their conversation. It was then Rose realised she had to tell Jack everything, if he decided to leave their life then it would be his decision but at least he would know the truth, something she had kept from him for all of these years.

An hour later after a soak in the slightly small bath, and changing into Jack's shirt Rose sat on the couch with a cup of warm coffee, Jack had poked the fire in an attempt to get it going. There was tension in the air, they could both feel it. Jack sat himself on the couch beside Rose and glanced at her appearance. She was stunning and natural with no make up and her curls tumbling around her face. 'This is how I love you Rose, just simple. The woman I fell in love with all those years ago with no fancy clothes, no make up just you.' Rose smiled at his words and placed her coffee on the table.

'Oh Jack. What have I done to deserve you to love me? After all I ever did to you since the sinking?' Tears appeared in Rose's eyes and she squeezed them shut. Jack came towards her and touched her face gently with his right hand.

'Tell me Rose…' Jack wanted to know everything. 'Tell me what you have to tell me. I need to know Rose.' their foreheads touched and as he whispered the words to her.

Inhaling a deep breathe, Rose didn't know where to start but she had to tell him everything. 'Jack…I, after I have told you this…you may want me to leave, to never see you again.' the thought of it twisted a knife into both Jack and Rose's hearts and Jack's grip on Rose's hands tightened.

'I'm not going anywhere Rose.' He whispered whilst looking into her eyes so she knew he was speaking the truth. 'I love you so much, I want to marry you Rose, and have more babies with you. I love your children, and I love Lizzy as if she was my own child.'

The words were finally too much for Rose as she cried hysterically in his lap. 'Oh Jack, I want that too…but there's something else, you must know…' Rose tried to catch her breathe and Jack attempted to calm her.

'Rose there is only one thing I need to know…'

Rose raised her head, and looked at Jack.

'Am I Olivia and Charlie's father?'

Rose's eyes widened in disbelief, how could he know? Silence fell among them for several minutes, neither of them knowing what to say, but a small nod of Rose's head confirmed Jack's thoughts and when realisation hit him, he too broke down. Rose stood from the couch and began to stroll around the room, her body shaking violently. 'Jack, I wanted to tell you for so long but was scared to. You were what I was running away from for so long, you and the feelings I had for you…and the children we have together.'

Words failed Jack completely, the truth could not sink into his mind. The fact he fathered another two children, with Rose, the woman he loved more than anything. 'Rose…why? I cannot believe this at all, I…'

'Jack, I'm so sorry. I'll understand if you want me to leave.'

Jack raised his head to Rose. 'Leave? You think I could let you leave knowing this now? I have another two children, don't you think I have missed enough of their lives?' Jack instantly regretted his words, and immediately came to Rose and pulled her towards him in a warm embrace. 'I'm so sorry.' He whispered over and over again. 'I'm so sorry. I should have known Rose, I guess I should have always known.'

'How could you know Jack? I never gave you any indication they were your children, but I should have told you as soon as Olivia was born that you had a child.'

'Yes you should. But don't regret anything now sweetheart, we've got each other now.' Jack pressed his lips to Rose's just once before pulling her into an embrace she had never felt before. They clung to each other for fear of losing the other.

'But everything is so messed up Jack. How can we tell the children? How will all of this work out?'

'We'll find a way Rose. It will work out, whatever is meant to be will find a way, and this isn't any different. Its fate Rose. Fate brought us to where we are now.' Jack really believed that. Life would be different from this day on, there would be no more running, no more being scared, all they had was their love for each other and their children.

'I just…I'm so scared to lose you again Jack.' Rose's vision was blurred by her tears and she clung to Jack as though her life depended on it.

'Your never going to lose me Rose. That I promise you.'

Feeling content for the first time, Rose pulled away from Jack, feeling her heart beating so fast she felt dizzy. She couldn't believe he now knew the truth and still hadn't blamed her. 'There's so much work we have to do now Rose. We have to tell the children the truth.'

Rose nodded in agreement. 'They're going to be so happy Jack, to have their father finally.' Rose could picture their faces, for so long they had longed for a father figure especially Charlie, he needed a man in his life to guide him. 'You know after Robert and I divorced and when I changed my surname to Bukater. I changed Olivia and Charlie's too - to Dawson.'

Jack's eyes widened in shock. 'You gave them my name?'

Nodding Rose could taste her salty tears, she felt she had been crying to much her heart had rang out and her stomach pulled. 'Yes I did. I named them for their father.'

Jack's face broke into a smile, something Rose had not seen for a while. He looked so happy, and pulled her towards him once again and kissed her forehead. She wrapped her arms around his body and just stayed there for what seemed like eternity, just in the arms of the man she loved. The fire crackled and cast a warm glow over the room, but to Rose and Jack everything else in the room disappeared and they were the only thing that mattered. Jack thought of _their _children, their two beautiful children they had created out of their love for each other. He would have to learn to become a father once again, but knew it would work out for the best. Knowing Rose had changed their names to Dawson made him feel so happy, he felt proud to be their father. Then Jack thought of Rose, and his love for her, how content he felt with her in his arms and he never wanted the moment to end.

'Rose, there is one more thing I must ask you though.'

Rose pulled her body away from Jack but still was close enough to see into his eyes. A look of mischief played across his face and she wondered what he was about to ask.

'I know how much we love each other, and that things are still a mess right now. We have to work so much to make a life for us and the kids, but I want you forever.'

'That's what I want too Jack. I can't imagine my life without you.'

Stepping back slightly from Rose, he felt his heart pound more than it had ever done before. He felt happy knowing that everything was out in the open. 'You're never going to be without me Rose. Because…the thing I have to ask you…the last thing which I have to know is…'

It felt as though time had stopped as she waited for Jack to finish his sentence. '…will you be my wife?'

Stunned, Rose thought she was hearing things. Was Jack really asking her to marry him? She had dreamt of this moment for years, especially after turning his proposal down in New York when she had already married Robert, but now here she was free and able to accept his proposal. 'Jack…I don't know what to say.' she beamed, obviously knowing she wanted to say yes.

'Just say yes, Rose. I know this isn't the perfect proposal with flowers, and an expensive ring but please just say yes.'

'Yes! Of course I will.' With that, both of them broke down in tears of happiness as Jack scooped Rose into his arms and kissed her as if both their lives depended on it.

'Oh God Jack, I never think I could be this happy.'

Stroking Rose's face Jack smiled through his own tears. Words were no longer needed, they could both feel how much they loved each other just from the way they held each other. The entire room faded away as Jack lowered his lips to hers, kissing her face and stroking her hair. Shakily, she undid two of Jack's shirt buttons and exposed his skin and she touched his chest shakily before glancing back into his eyes, his look matched hers and they both knew what was about to happen between them. Scooping her up into his arms, she giggled slightly as he carried her up the stairs to his bedroom. Inside there was just enough light for them to see each other, they explored each other in a way they hadn't for such a long time. This moment was something they had both dreamed of but something which was deemed impossible.

'I love you so much.' Jack whispered into Rose's ear as he kissed her neck gently, and nibbling some places leaving small marks and she moaned with pleasure slightly.

'I love you too.' She whispered back before smiling for a few seconds before he captured her mouth with his once again. He made love to her like she had never experienced before in her life, nine long years it had been since Jack had last touched her like this and she knew this was how her life would be from now on - with Jack and the children and she wouldn't change it for the world.


	19. Chapter 19

**This chapter moves forward more and shows mostly Jack with the children learning to be their father. I wanted to write something that shows him bonding with Olivia and Charlie. Its a little short and I'm not entirely happy with the chapter but let me know what you think. **

October 2nd 1927

Dear Jack,

The heat out here is unbearable. I miss you and the children so much but in just three short weeks I will be returning to London. How are the kids? Tell them all I love them. I hope Charlie is been good like he promised. I booked my passage home yesterday on the Dresden for October the 21st. The voyage will be something I will not look forward especially alone, but within the week I will be home to you all. How is the decorating at the new house coming along? How are the children at school? Please write back soon and let me know, I hate being here alone, its such a lonely place without the children.

With love,

Rose.

Receiving the letter had made Jack smile. Daily he and Rose wrote letters to each other. Since Rose's return to Hollywood in July, Jack had moved himself and the kids into a larger house in Cambridge just outside of London. It was three stories high with five bedrooms, two bathrooms, a dining room, kitchen and living room. The garden was huge covering a few acres, and Jack had assigned the task of decorating. Using money which he had saved, he had hired three local men to help, and after school the children would pitch in. He hoped to finish the house by the time Rose returned in three weeks time, including furnishings. After a long debate, Rose had decided it was best for the children to stay in London while she was filming her picture, not wishing to disturb their education. She had put her apartment for sale in Los Angeles and was putting the money towards their wedding which would take place around Christmas.

October 6th 1927

Rose,

The house is coming along really well, I cannot wait for you to return so we can be together as a family once again. The children miss you so much, and Lilly asks for you. The children and I went to see your movie the other evening it was amazing, we are so proud of you Rose. Just seeing you up on that big screen made me so happy to call you my fiancée. The children are doing well at school, Charlie came home with an A report card two days ago, I was so proud of him Rose. I wish you weren't alone for so long but just think soon you will return home to us. I know the crossing will not be easy, but do not think too much of it darling.

I love you Rose,

Love Jack.

Finishing the letter, Jack licked the envelope before scribbling Rose's address on the back. Leaning backwards on his chair, he placed his arms behind his head and stretched slightly. Looking around the half furnished room, he smiled to himself, soon Rose would be home.

'Daddy.' Lilly cried a little and Jack instantly turned to see his daughter crying in the hallway holding her favourite toy rabbit by the ears.

'What's wrong darling?' he smiled, as he walked toward her before scooping her up in his arms. 'You think the monsters are up there again?'

Nodding, Lilly burst into tears and Jack kissed her soft blonde curls. 'Darling, there is no such thing as monsters.'

Lilly shook her head. 'Not what Charlie said.' she whimpered. Not even been in her fathers strong arms brought her comfort when her brother Charlie told her horror stories of the ghosts and monsters which lived under her bed.

'Charlie is been silly.' Jack laughed, he would have to have a word with his son for telling Lilly such scary things, for weeks she had awoken in the night scared of the 'monsters' beneath her bed. 'You want to sleep in daddy's bed tonight?'

Lilly nodded her head silently and yawned heavily. Her fathers bed was big and comfortable and she believed no monsters to be in that room.

As Jack reached the top of the stairs, he heard laughter from his sons room, he had told Charlie to sleep over an hour ago. After placing a sleeping Lilly on his bed, he went to see what the fuss in Charlie's room was all about. Peeking in the bedroom, he saw Charlie playing with Olivia's long blonde curls, he guessed he was attempting to plait it.

'I thought I told you two to sleep.' Jack shook his head.

'But Dad, we're not tired. it's a Friday so no school tomorrow either.' Charlie gave a large smile to his father.

'No, no ,no. You can't do it right.' Olivia cried, pulling her hair away from her brothers hands. 'You just made my hair all tangled now.' Charlie laughed.

'Olivia what are you doing?' Jack asked his daughter as she came to him to show him her hair.

'I want my hair in rags, just like Mom used to do it but Charlie messed it all up and now it hurts.'

'Come on sweetheart downstairs, we'll sort this out before bed. Charlie I want you in bed now, you've already scared Lilly to death.'

Charlie smiled until he saw the serious look on his fathers face. 'All right.' he lowered his head ashamed slightly but it was still fun tangling his sisters hair.

'I think we need a brush, Olivia. Come on we'll sort your hair out.' Grabbing a hairbrush from her room, Olivia followed her father down the spiral staircase going steady so she didn't hurt her feet on the wooden floors. Seating herself on a chair in the kitchen, she yawned feeling tired.

'So how did Charlie end up doing this to your hair.' Jack asked, as he tried carefully to comb the knots from his daughters hair.

'I asked his to plait my hair, but he hurt me instead.' Olivia crossed her arms, obviously upset with her brother who had only found it funny. Jack combed carefully through her hair and she cried when her hair snagged. 'Ouch.' she moaned loudly and Jack apologised, feeling bad for hurting his daughter in an attempt to correct the mess of her hair.

Olivia's eyes glanced around the large half decorated room and she shivered slightly dressed just in her white nightdress, she crossed her legs and pulled her nightdress further over her legs. 'Why is it so cold in here?'

'Because its only half full sweetheart. When everything is sorted and decorated we will be warmer.' Jack smiled, removing his jumper he offered it to Olivia. Sitting forward Jack put the jumper over her head before she stood and pulled it over her body, the jumper almost touching the floor and the arms way too big for her small ones. Laughing, Jack began to roll the sleeves up. 'I'd love for your mother to see this.' He laughed, picturing Rose's face seeing their daughter in his jumper which was overly large for her. When Jack had finished rolling the sleeves up, he noticed Olivia's grim expression

'What's wrong darling?' he asked, pulling her back onto the chair and pulling another chair beside her.

'I just miss Mom. I wish she was here.' Olivia's face lowered and Jack heart ached.

'I know, so do I. But she will be home in a few weeks, and then she wont be going away ever again. We're all going to stay here as a family.' Jack stroked Olivia's hair.

Nodding, she smiled slightly. 'I just miss her.' She cried softly, and Jack indicated for her to stand. He knelt down in front of her, her eyes the same deep blue as her father. He could see a lot of his children in himself as a child, but Olivia had Rose's full lips, which always curved into a pout. Taking Olivia's small hands in his, he gently kissed her forehead and immediately Olivia's arms flew around her fathers neck and she cried softly for her mother. It was something Jack had never experienced before with Olivia. She had never opened wept in front of him, nor had she hugged him in such a way, but Jack felt his heart break for his daughter and he thought of Rose. He couldn't wait for her to return so they could finally start their lives together as a family.

'It's going to be all right.' Jack soothed and Olivia pulled away from her father, her eyes blurry. She shivered again, and Jack rubbed her small body before scooping her up into his arms. 'Come on lets get you in bed where its warm.'

Tiredly, she rubbed her eyes as her father carried her up the stairs. Placing her in bed, he pulled the covers back over her body and Jack lit the oil lamp on her bedside table. Tucking her loose covers in, he then knelt beside the bed gently kissing Olivia's forehead as she yawned loudly.

'Goodnight darling.' Jack stroked some of her loose curls.

'Goodnight dad.' Olivia smiled, and Jack felt his heart soar, Olivia had called him Dad. With a small smile on his face, he watched as her eyes flickered closed. He watched her fall asleep, and the rise and fall of her chest. Her lips slightly parted as she slept. She was perfect, and he gently stroked her small hand still in awe of the fact she was his and Rose's daughter. A child they had created of their love eleven years ago. Memories of that first night together came back to Jack and he couldn't believe the path they had followed to get to where they were now. They were lucky to have found each other and realised their feelings before it was too late, but nothing would come between them again, they were meant for each other, he knew that.


	20. Chapter 20

**A-N: Because I am in such a good mood I thought I would post another part today even though I only posted one yesterday but I am in such a good mood :D there are only three parts left to this :( I feel there is nothing left I could write after that. Anyway thank you for the great reviews I love to read them & here is chapter twenty. **

_October 17th__ 1927_

_Dear Rose,_

_I cannot begin to tell you how much we all miss you. We cannot wait for you to return home. Last week Olivia was crying for you to return and she called me Dad for the first time. I still cannot believe she is my daughter Rose. Charlie has been in a spot of bother, first he knotted Olivia's hair and then scared Lilly with his ghosts and monsters stories but he is all right now. Not long now until you return. The house is almost ready, the children's bedrooms are decorated all that remains is the kitchen. How are you and how is the picture going? Please write back soon._

_Love, Jack._

Placing Jack's letter on the table, Rose took another sip of her cool lemonade as she sat beside the pool of the apartment she was staying in. The sun beat down and Rose sat beneath a parasol dressed in a white summer dress. Her hair was in a bun and her cheeks burnt slightly from spending some time in the swimming pool that morning and being exposed to the sun. She thought of her family back home in England, and she could not wait to return. Her children she missed endlessly and of course Jack. Inside most of her bags were packed for her voyage back to England on the 21st of October. The day before had been the last day shooting the picture and Rose had felt her heart was no longer into it. Acting and singing were once her passion, but from the day Jack had returned into her life once again, she had realised all she wanted was a family and to be a wife to Jack and a mother to their children, it was all she needed now.

_21__st__ October 1927_

_Southampton Docks, England_

At around four thirty, the Dresden docked in Southampton. Jack stood in the crowds of hundreds of people awaiting the arrival of Rose. Checking his watch, he thrust his hands in his pockets and leaned against the side of the automobile which he had purchased the week before. It was a Ford Model T, something simple of the time but still an expensive purchase at £290. It was black in colour which meant it was durable and would be cheap to paint. Now he had a family, Jack felt the automobile was necessary and would be a surprise for Rose that he could actually drive the vehicle. Excitement built up inside Jack, he had not seen Rose's beautiful face for over three months, he knew they would fall onto each other as soon as they met. The children were in school for the day and Lilly was with a friend. He had planned for them to all eat lunch together that evening to welcome Rose home. It was another twenty minutes before anyone began to disembark from the ship. Memories from fifteen years before came to Jack, he was here boarding Titanic after winning the tickets in the small pub beside the dock which was no longer in existence. But he knew how much could change in the length of time since he was last here. Passengers began to disembark down to gangplank and relatives of the passengers began rushing forward to meet them. Jack was at a distance away from the gangplank so he squinted through the misty October air in an attempt to see Rose. He could feel his heart beating so fast as though he was a young twenty year old once again like when he first met Rose. Removing his hat and placing it on the seat inside the automobile, he pulled his overcoat further around his body before taking a few steps closer. The docks were filled with people, not half as many as there were the day Titanic set sail but still enough to find yourself lost in, especially in the misty cold air. Men and women rushed about meeting their relatives and friends, shouting to them and hugging them and Jack weaved through them all still attempting to find Rose's face - then there it was. A red headed woman in front of him, the hair of Rose. She had been blonde when she had left but now here she was a few metres in front of him, a wide smile spread across Jack's face as he came closer to her. Dressed in grey pants and a long black fur coat, she looked as lovely as ever. Men stopped to glance at her beauty, even at 32 years old she was still an attractive woman.

'Rose.' Jack called, his voice faint among the shouts of the people around him. Rose's eyes darted around and he was unsure if she even heard him. Weaving through more people, he cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted once again. 'Rose Bukater.'

Immediately, Rose's head whirled around at the sound of Jack's voice calling her. She could see him coming towards her, almost running like a child running to its mother. Her heart soared and she immediately dropped her suitcase to the ground as he was finally here in front of her. She threw herself into his arms, feeling content and overjoyed that she was finally home. Jack was finally here in her arms, and she would never leave them again.

'I missed you so much.' Jack repeated over and over, kissing her newly dyed red locks. 'I'm so happy you're home.' he smiled. Taking her hand in his, he kissed it gently before pulling her to him once again in disbelief that she was finally home to be with him - forever.

'I'm happy to be home.' She smiled, her eyes sparkling with tears.

'I like the hair.' Jack smiled, touching a tendril of her hair.

Laughing, Rose curled a strand of her hand around her finger. 'I thought it was time to return to who I really am.'

Jack's frowned slightly, confused. 'To who you really are?'

'Yes. I'm home now, with my family and its where I want to stay Jack….' Pausing for a moment, she thought of her life in Los Angeles and every thing she had given up for Jack, but it was the right decision. It was a decision she should have made long ago, maybe even aboard the Titanic she should have left Cal and made a life with Jack, but if she had made that decision her eldest daughter Lizzy wouldn't be here. 'Jack…I've decided to give up my job. I haven't renewed my contract for any more pictures.'

'Rose…but why?' His eyes widened and he couldn't possibly think why Rose would give up something she loved so much.

'Because my heart isn't in it no more. Once upon a time it was my dream, and now I have lived out my dream, I have done what I was supposed to do, and now I am supposed to be here with you for the rest of my life, and be your wife.'

Jack couldn't believe her words but he simply pulled her towards him. 'I love you Rose.' he whispered before kissing her with the passion she had forgotten he possessed. The kiss almost knocked Rose from her feet, and she smiled through his kisses not believing her own happiness.

'Come on, Jack, lets go home. Its cold.' Rose picked her suitcase from the ground but immediately Jack took it from her but stopped a moment later, lifting the suitcase up and down with his right arm before laughing.

'Don't travel light do we, Miss Bukater.' Jack said playfully, and Rose shook her head at his joke.

'No I never did, darling.' she smiled. She couldn't wait to be home.

'I have a surprise for you Rose.' a smile played on Jack's lips.

'What have you done now?'

'You'll see.'

Taking hold of Rose's hand, Jack guided Rose through the throngs of people until finally through the mist he found what he was looking for and pulled Rose in front of him guiding her in the direction of the automobile. For a few seconds, Rose didn't understand until they stopped next to the vehicle and Jack put Rose's heavy suitcase in the backseat.

'This isn't yours?' Rose asked, stunned.

'No. its ours.' He grinned. 'Don't be so surprised I am a good driver.' he smirked before showing Rose to the passenger seat. Opening the door for her, he held out his hand and she sat in the vehicle still stunned.

'Jack, you're crazy.' She giggled.

'Well I think its something we need Rose with the children and now that you're home. Its convenient.' He started the engine and Rose shook her head at him laughing.

'You're full of surprises.'

'Well wait until you see the house Rose. Its just grand, we have a garden which I've started planting flowers in, like the same flowers Monet had in his garden in Giverny.' he grinned. 'And the kids bedrooms are all done, so is ours. The pond in the front garden is still been sorted out but should be ready soon. The kitchen is almost ready still waiting for the painters to sort the walls out then we're done Rose.'

Rose's eyes caught Jack's and she sighed happily. She felt totally at peace, as though she had turned a corner in life. 'It sounds perfect. I cannot wait to see it I can't wait to see the children.'

'They're going to be so happy to see you. They all missed you so much.'

'I know its one of the reasons why I cannot return to the pictures. I cannot leave my children again, its not what I want anymore. I don't want to be running all the time from place to place, I need to settle now and I'm finally happy to sacrifice my career for my family.'

Shaking his head, Jack turned to Rose and gently took his left hand in hers. 'You're the most amazing woman Rose.'

'No Jack. I'm just a mother that needs to be there for her family.' giving up her career was one of the easiest decisions she had made. She had lived out her dreams but now it was time for another dream to begin - her and Jack. Something she had dreamt of for years and now the was finally with him she wasn't about to let him go. It was amazing that after so many years of them meeting by chance they had finally pulled away all barriers and allowed themselves to love each other. There was nothing to stop them now, both were more happy than they had been before. A new life in England was what both of them needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Only two more chapters before the end :D Cannot believe its almost over going to miss this story but I feel that after the 23rd chapter there is no more I could write. Thanks for all of the reviews & here's chapter 21 :D**

_November 22__nd__ 1927_

'I mopped the floor.' Charlie shouted with a mop in one hand and a lollipop in the other.

'I helped.' Olivia grinned attempting to grab the mop from her brother.

'Not much though. I did all of the kitchen.' Charlie piped in.

'Good, good.' Jack smiled taking the mop from Charlie before him and Olivia got themselves into a quarrel of who mopped what. 'Now go get Lilly some milk, and don't spill it this time Charlie.' Jack warned knowing his sons clumsiness.

'What is all the fuss about in here.' Rose strolled into the kitchen in her nightdress. The children's loud voices had awoken her troubled sleep despite Jack shushing them.

Immediately, Jack pulled up a chair at the dining table for Rose and she sat. Bending over her he kissed her cheek tenderly and she smiled through her pain. He walked to the stove and began to pour water into the kettle to make some coffee. 'Sorry about all of the noise, darling. Charlie and Olivia were fighting over mopping the floor.'

'Where have they gone?' Rose asked, finding the room noticeably quiet without the pair.

'I sent them to find Lizzy and Lilly. They were supposed to take some milk.' Jack shook his head.

Rose laughed before wincing with pain and Jack immediately came to Rose's side. 'What's wrong?' he asked, his voice showing his concern.

Sitting forward, Rose touched her back. 'Its pain all down here.' she indicated.

Jack began to massage her shoulders gently and Rose settled down a little before the kettle began to whistle loudly and Jack ran to make himself and Rose some coffee before the door burst open and Lizzy walked in wearing Jack's coat causing Rose to stifle a giggle.

'Lilly found the rosebush and pricked her finger, its bleeding.' She said breathlessly. The weather outside was warm for mid November but still Jack had made the children wrap up heavily not wishing for them to catch anything.

Jack finished pouring coffee into a cup for Rose, before going outside to tend to Lilly and her cut. Rose laughed, he was rushing about after the children but not once did he complain of the hectic life they lead. Removing Jack's coat, Lizzy hung it over the hook in the passageway before taking a seat at the table with her mother. Lizzy's curls were dishevelled from the rain and the moisture in the air outside but she never once seemed to care, and Rose felt it was how a child should be, not having to look prim and proper all of the time, which was how Rose was brought up by her mother, never to be seen if one curl was out of place. Stroking her eldest daughters face, Rose smiled at her but moments later felt slight pain in lower back again and she winced.

'Mom? You alright?' Lizzy asked, obviously concerned but Rose didn't want to worry her daughter so much.

'I'm fine darling. Just backache, I've had it a while. Don't worry so much.' Rose smiled but Lizzy didn't seem so sure.

Jack entered the house with Lilly, her grey dress covered in grass stains and she cried quietly. Jack sat her at the table and kissed her left index finger, blood visible on her finger.

'You shouldn't play in the rose bushes darling, you get nasty thorns and they hurt.' Jack shook his head at his daughter before glancing up to Rose affectionately. Rose could feel her heart pang slightly for the child, she would grow with no mother. It wasn't Rose's place to be a mother to her, but she would help raise her the best she could. She was just like her father, but a shy child just like Olivia at that age and she reminded Rose so much of Olivia when she was two. At first, having a toddler around the house again was unfamiliar to Rose. It was a few years since she had been around a child so young since Charlie was a baby and he was now eight.

Later that night, Jack and Rose laid in their king size bed. It was freezing outside, and inside the temperatures weren't much warmer. They had tucked the children in with extra blankets and Lilly had climbed into bed with Olivia crying she was cold. The day had been a hectic one, organising the house and all the children were off school, the children were noisy and always making some kind of mischief. As they laid together, their fingers entwined they spoke of their wedding which would be taking place some time during December. The day couldn't come soon enough for either of them. All they wanted was to finally belong to each other. Since Rose had returned to England she had settled into a life with Jack and it felt as though this was where she belonged. Jack pulled Rose's body closer to him as they laid side by side in their bed. Light from the gas lamps lit outside casting shadows on the walls of the bedroom. There was just enough light in the room for them to see the others faces and Jack pulled the heavy blankets further around Rose before touching her cheeks delicately but she flinched slightly from his icy cold hands.

'Sorry.' Jack whispered and Rose simply took his hand and rubbed it gently in an attempt to warm it. The nights were the worst and hard to adjust to. Jack took Rose's left hand in his and smiled. He ran his fingers over her ring finger. 'Maybe its time we got you a ring.' He teased.

'I don't need a ring Jack.'

'But I'd like to. Something to show you how much I love you.'

'Jack I don't need a ring. I have you already, we have children and a house together. We're sharing our life together, a ring is nothing compared to that.'

Raising his eyebrows Jack found himself just watching Rose, still so captivated by her even now it was hard to believe she was here with him after so many years of dreaming and wishing for her, of crying tears he thought would never end for her, and now here they were. 'I cannot wait to marry you.'

'And I cannot wait to marry you.' She grinned. 'We can be a proper family at last.' Rose closed her eyes for a moment before thinking, she knew there was something she had to ask him, before it was too late. 'Jack…there is one thing I want to know.'

'What is it Rose?'

'Do you want to have more children?' She asked, and he simply smiled at her. It was a reaction she didn't expect, she actually expected him to say a straight no.

'Rose, I want what you want.' He squeezed her hand tightly. 'If you want more children then so do I, but if not we have our children already and I am happy with that.'

Rose sat upright in bed for a moment, still holding Jack's hand. He sensed something was wrong. He too sat upright, feeling the chill from the room which was shielded when he was beneath the blankets. Rose shivered slightly feeling the chill. 'Jack, there's something you need to know. I wanted to wait but I don't want to any longer. I'm…pregnant.'

Jack thought he had misheard her. But his heart beat so fast he wanted to scream out with joy, but knew he couldn't. 'You're…you sure?' he asked. But she still seemed glum. 'Rose?…'

A silent tear fell down Rose's cheek and Jack wiped it away gently, she shivered from his touch and smiled slightly. 'I'm sorry I didn't tell you before.'

'How long have you known?'

'Since I was in Los Angeles.' Rose bent her head down before pushing her curls away from her face. 'I haven't had my period since I was in London and that was four months ago.'

Jack was stunned. 'Why didn't you tell me when you wrote?'

'I didn't want to tell you in a letter. I wanted to make sure it was what we both wanted before we thought of having another child.'

Taking both Rose's hands in his, he lifted her chin to face him and their eyes met. 'Rose, I do want this baby. I want us to raise a child that we created together, that's what I want Rose.'

'What about the wedding?'

'It will just mean we'll have to put it off until the baby is born. But at least the baby can see us marry then, and Lilly will be older too so she can walk down the aisle with us.'

Rose felt happiness within her, she was stupid to even doubt Jack wanting this child. Finally they would be able to raise a child of their own together.

'I want to take care of you Rose. While you get bigger, I want to help you. I want to be there to see our child born. I want it all.'

Laying back down in bed, they wrapped themselves in the blanket. Rose felt content now, knowing their future would be a happy one. 'I'm so happy Jack.' she murmured as she closed her eyes. Jack gently stroked her hair until she fell asleep, knowing their child was within Rose made Jack so happy. A single tear fell onto the pillow, but a tear of happiness. 'I love you.' He whispered, gently kissing Rose's cheek before closing his own eyes.

Jonathon Patrick Dawson was born on the 3rd of March 1928.


	22. Chapter 22

**Aww my god, cannot believe this is second to the last chapter :( so weird this is coming to an end. Its the second continuing story I have actually completed and feel rather proud of it :). Here's chapter twenty three & I shall be back with thee final part sometime in the next few days. Please enjoy & let me know what you think...**

_December 3rd__ 1929_

At around 2pm, a knock sounded on the door of the Dawson residence. With twenty one month old Jonathon in her arms, Rose answered to her shock she found her lawyer Mr Harry Burgess. He was a tall thin man, around fifty years old dressed smartly in black. She had not seen Mr Burgess since her divorce from Robert in the early 20's.

'Hello Mrs Dawson?' He spoke, his voice deep.

'Yes, what can I do for you.'

'I have to speak with you confidentially Mrs Dawson, you and your eldest daughter.' He found a piece of paper from his pocket. 'Miss Elizabeth Hockley.'

After taking a few seconds to digest the information, she allowed him into the house, placing Jonathon in his playpen. 'I'm afraid Lizzy is at school.' She spoke, as she wondered to the stove. 'Tea?' She asked.

'Yes, thank you.'

'Take a seat.' Rose offered. 'Is this a matter of urgency?'

Moments later, Jack entered the kitchen dressed in his slacks and gave Rose a peck on the cheek. It was a few seconds before he noticed Mr Burgess, he offered his hand to the strange man sat at his dining table. 'Hey, I'm Jack Dawson, Rose's husband.'

'Ah, pleased to meet you, Mr Dawson. I am Harry Burgess, Rose's lawyer.'

'Lawyer?' Jack glanced from Rose to Mr Burgess, taking note of his fine attire.

'Yes, I have come to speak with Rose and her daughter Elizabeth.'

Rose approached the table with three pots of hot tea. She handed one to Mr Burgess before offering one to Jack.

'I would really like to speak with Mrs Dawson alone if that's alright.'

'Sure.' Jack glared at the man slightly.

'Mr Burgess, my husband and I have no secrets.' Rose began but Mr Burgess insisted they spoke alone.

'I'll be down by the river, Rose I'll take Jonny. I'll pick the kids up from school later.'

'All right darling.' Rose smiled at Jack planted a kiss on her cheek before walking to the playpen where their youngest son played and he picked him up and found his coat before walking out of the door. Rose watched her husband leave the room with their son, before sitting down at the table and warming her hands around the warm cup of tea.

'What brings you here then?' She asked.

Opening his briefcase, Mr Burgess pulled out several pieces of paper. 'I'm afraid this isn't good news, Mrs Dawson.'

'Rose, please.' She offered. 'We have known each other a number of years, there is no need for so much formality.'

'All right then Rose.' He found the paper he was looking for before shutting his briefcase and placing it on the floor. 'Rose, your ex husband Mr Caledon Hockley died on the 5th of November.'

'He what?' Rose's breathe became locked in her throat. 'Died? But how, he was only just how old? Not yet 50.'

'He was 47. He shot himself in the head. He left three young children. Elizabeth and two daughters with his ex wife Catherine Fulham, Betsy and Helen.'

Standing from the seat, Rose could not let the information sink in. 'Suicide?'

'Yes, his business was affected badly from the Wall Street Crash, he left a note stating he could no longer cope.'

'Spineless…' Rose was about to curse before she realised she shouldn't. she felt so much anger towards her ex husband, he was a spineless coward. 'Mr Burgess, what does this have to do with Lizzy. Cal has not seen my daughter since she was three years old.'

'Well, what little money Mr Hockley did have left, will be split between his children. Lizzy is the eldest so she would receive around $2000.'

'$2000? But what about his other children?'

'They are involved in a bitter battle with their mother and Mr Hockley's youngest brother Hugh. They are fighting over his estate like wolves. Elizabeth was his next to kin, he was no longer married to Catherine.'

'Oh Lord.' Rose felt dizzy, this was too much to take in just half an hour. 'How am I going to tell Lizzy?' she asked, almost to herself.

'Rose, if your daughter would like to claim the money, she will have to sign this paper here.' Mr Burgess pointed.

'But she is sixteen years old. She cannot even remember her father.'

'The decision is hers, Mrs Dawson. When will she be returning from school?'

'Within the hour.' Rose glanced at the clock.

At 3.30pm, Jack returned with the children, Olivia was now 12, Charlie was ten and Lilly was four. Lizzy had walked home with two of her school friends and came home a little later. Jack had wondered what Mr Burgess was still doing at his house and more importantly what he wanted to speak to Rose about. When Lizzy came home, Rose had ushered the children away and lead Lizzy into the living room with Mr Burgess. After sitting themselves down on the couch, Lizzy began to wonder who this man was and what this was all about.

'Elizabeth, I am Harry Burgess, you're mothers lawyer.'

Lizzy stared blankly at the man in front of her and looked to her mother, who simply smiled and squeezed her hand.

'Hey.' Was all she said in return, wondering what was going on.

'I have come with some bad news. Your father Mr Caledon Hockley died on the 5th of November.'

The room went silent for a few moments, before Lizzy turned to her mother. Rose watched her daughters face, she showed nothing, no emotion, no tears, no signs of anything.

'Lizzy…'

'I'm sorry sir, but I find I do not even care.' She said abruptly. 'I haven't seen my father since I was a little girl and find it does not matter if he is dead or alive. To me he has been dead for some time.'

Rose was stunned at her daughters words. She had expected at least some emotion. Mr Burgess was shocked of the way Miss Hockley had spoken, for a girl of just sixteen.

'There is something else. Your father remarried some years ago to Catherine Fulham but they divorced in 1927, your father had two daughters with Miss Fulham, but as you are the eldest, you are to inherit $2000 from him.'

Sighing Lizzy stood. She could not believe this man had come all the way to England just to tell her that. Why should she care? Her so called father never did. Mr Burgess pulled out a slip of paper.

'If you would like to sign here Miss Hockley.' he offered her a pen. Lizzy looked at it blankly and then to her mother. This man really thought she wanted his money?

'No.' she said straight out.

'No? Miss Hockley this is a lot of money.'

'Well then let his other heirs keep the damn money because I don't want anything from Caledon Hockley. He never bothered with me in life, he shouldn't bother after death. The money is not mine, nor will it ever be.' with that, Lizzy walked from the room upstairs.

Sighing Rose stood from the sofa straightening out her shirt. 'I'm sorry your trip was in vein.'

'Mrs Dawson, I think you're daughter doesn't understand the situation. It would be a lot easier just to take the money.'

'No Mr Burgess. My daughter does understand, I have raised her by myself and she will speak her own mind.'

'But she is so young…'

'She is growing to be a young woman. She thinks of Jack as her father and always will. I'm sorry your trip was pointless.'

With that, Mr Burgess nodded his head before following Rose into the kitchen. The children were sat at the table and Jack had started dinner.

'Who's that man?' Charlie pointed.

'Charlie, don't be rude.' Jack scolded before noticing Lizzy hadn't followed Rose and her lawyer from the living room. 'Olivia watch the dinner.' He ordered, as Rose spoke with her lawyer outside the door. Jack ran up the stairs he wanted to know where Lizzy was. He found her in her room watching out of the window meekly.

'Liz?…'

Lizzy whirled her head around to find Jack. Tears were in her dark green eyes and immediately Jack came to her and placed his arms around her. She was tall for her age, she was taller than Rose. He shushed her and stroked her jet black curls. 'What ever is wrong?'

Sitting on the bed, Lizzy shook her head. 'My father, the great Caledon Hockley is dead.'

Jack's mouth fell open slightly. 'Dead? Oh Lizzy…' Jack placed his arm around her shoulder.

'Oh don't worry. I'm not shedding tears of loss just anger. Mom's lawyer said I had $2000 to claim from my father but I told him he can keep it.'

Jack was amazed. 'That's a lot of money.'

'I know, but its not my money, he is not my father…' Lizzy hesitated and looked to Jack. 'You're my father. Since I was a little girl I saw you as my father.'

Jack looked at Lizzy, the perfect young woman. She was beautiful, smart and he loved her like his own daughter. 'And you're my daughter.'

Kissing the top of her head, he pulled her towards him, he felt so proud of her and he couldn't put into words how happy he was she had turned the money down, he felt she had done the right thing. Footsteps came up the stairs, and Rose came into the bedroom.

'Lizzy, you alright?' Rose found Jack and Lizzy hugging sat on her bed.

'I'm just fine.' She smiled, kissing Jack's cheek. Rose smiled, wondering what had happened.

Rose sat beside Jack and touched his hand. Lizzy stood in front of her mother and Jack for a few moments. She thought of how happy her mother was with Jack, how happy she herself felt since they had come together as a family. 'I want to ask you something Jack…'

'What sweetie?'

'I want to be your daughter Jack, properly. Would you adopt me? As your own child?'

Jack was speechless, he felt overwhelmed but only knew there could be one answer. 'Of course.'

She laughed as he picked her up and spun her once before hugging her. Rose watched laughing, happily.

'I want to be part of the Dawson family properly.'

'You are darling. I love you like my daughter and I always will.'


	23. Chapter 23

**Yes I now realised I said on the previous chapter here is chapter twenty three when it was actually chapter twenty two but this is really twenty three - the final! I want to thank everyone who's read and reviewed this story and cannot believe its come to an end. A few people have suggested a sequel but I really believe I have wrote everything I can think of and done everything I could with this story but if anyone can think of any ideas for a sequel or a one off then I will consider them after I have finished Maybe Its Destiny, so just let me know. Anyway part 23 - let me know what you make of the finale, its not very long but I just basically wanted to sum up their life after the ups & downs. Enjoy...**

_3rd__ January 1933_

_Santa Monica_

An evening breeze swept over the front porch of the Dawson residence. Rose's auburn tendrils billowed slightly in the wind and as her husband Jack watched he never ceased to be amazed by her beauty. Over the years he had done many drawings of her, but not once could he capture her real beauty on paper. The family had moved back to Santa Monica three years before. The depression hit hard everywhere but Jack's business was going strong. He owned a small gallery near the pier, he showcased his own art as well as young up and coming artists as well, he knew how hard it was for young artists to show their work. Rose had not returned to the pictures since the late 1920's she was simply living her life how she wanted to just been a wife and a mother. Lizzy was now almost twenty and had been in New York since their move back to the States studying history at university. Olivia had shown an early interest in movies just like her mother and when she turned seventeen in July she was going to go to live in New York with Lizzy to work in a dance studio there. Charlie was twelve and just like his father, he was a keen fisherman and loved art. Rose had taken Lilly on as her own child, she was now eight and very quiet. She resembled her mother more than Jack, but Rose had felt it was the right thing to do to adopt her as her daughter just as Jack did Lizzy. Jonathon was their youngest at four and was just starting school and already in mischief.

The sun set in the distance and Rose took advantage of the peace and quiet while she could.

'Isn't it lovely?' Rose felt Jack's presence behind her and he sat beside her on the porch swing.

'It is. Its never changed since I came here back in 1910, seems like forever ago.'

'Twenty three years.' Rose added up, and turned to face Jack. 'It's over twenty years since we first met.'

'And yet it still feels like yesterday. That young beautiful woman about to throw herself from the Titanic.'

Shaking her head even Rose laughed at her own stupidity. 'Thank God you were there to save me.' She smiled.

'Twenty years. Its too long Rose. It feels like just the other day but then I look at our children and realise just how long ago it really was.'

'I cannot believe Lizzy is at university, Olivia will be joining her soon. One by one our children are going to fly the nest.' Rose laughed.

'Well Jonny's only four, we have a while to go yet. Besides we'll have to keep an eye on him with his tricks.'

'He's just like Charlie at that age.' Rose thought back to 1923 when she had visited the art museum in Chicago, if it wasn't for Charlie running off, she wondered if she had met Jack again that day. 'Remember in Chicago Jack, that was ten years ago.'

'We seemed to always manage to find each other again, no matter what happened, how much we hurt each other, we somehow managed to find a way to find each other. It took thirteen years of running to get where we are now.' Jack reminisced the years he could have been with Rose, but they never saw the sense. He thought of Amelia and how she never got to see Lilly grow, but she hoped she had forgiven Jack and that wherever she was she happy.

'Well we have each other now Jack, after all of the starts and stops, the hurt and pain, we finally found a way to be together. It was fate Jack.'

Rose rested her head against Jack and he put his arm around her shoulder and gently kissed her forehead as they gazed out to the sunset they knew the rest of their lives would be happy and spent together.

_Well here we are again_

_I guess it must be fate_

_We've tried it on our own_

_But deep inside we've known_

_We'd be back to set things straight_

_I still remember when_

_Your kiss was so brand new_

_Every memory repeats_

_Every step I take retreats_

_Every journey always_

_Brings me back to you_

_A__fter all the stops and starts_

_We keep coming back to these two hearts_

_Two angels who've been rescued from the fall_

_And after all that we've been through_

_It all comes down to me and you_

_I guess it's meant to be_

_Forever you and me_

_After all_

_When love is truly right_

_This time it's truly right_

_It lives from year to year_

_It changes as it goes_

_Oh and on the way it grows_

_But it never disappears_

_Always just beyond my touch_

_Though I needed you so much_

_After all what else is living for_

_Song: After All_

_Artists: Cher & Peter Cetera _

_**Oh btw I loveee the song which I based this story on, the lyrics fit Jack and Rose so well and this is where I got the idea of the story from. Go listen to the song its lovely :D**_


End file.
